


The New Caretaker

by midnightrockerchick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Babysitting, Boss Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Humans, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Alec is employed by Magnus Bane to watch his three children.





	1. Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!

Alec stands outside the penthouse door, his mind racing.  Alec graduated from NYU a few weeks ago and now needed money to pay off his student loans.  Alec had studied literature in college and after graduating he realized that finding work with a literature degree was way more difficult than he thought.  He had student loans to pay and was living in a small apartment with his sister and brother.  He could not handle sharing a bathroom with the two of them and their partners when they stayed over.  Hopefully Alec doesn’t have to deal with the two hour shower lines anymore.  Luckily Alec had come across an ad for a fulltime live in nanny for three children, something Alec was no opposed to doing.  Alec always loved kids.  Alec loved to play with his little brother Max, and could picture himself being a good nanny.

If Alec got the job, he’d get a private room and bathroom in the penthouse and more money than he could imagine.  Apparently the father of the children was a single dad, some big shot named Magnus Bane, who owned night clubs and restaurants all around the city.  Because of Magnus Bane’s wealth and number of children Alec was going to get paid more than a normal nanny.

Exhaling, Alec clears his mind and clicks the buzzer next to the door.  A square speaker box sits next to the doorway, which clicks on, sending out a static noise.  “Hello?” comes a voice from the box.

Clearing his throat Alec clicks the button again, “Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood.  I’m here for the nanny position.”

With a click the penthouse door opens.  Alec’s eyes widen at the sight of the man, he assumes is Magnus Bane.  Magnus’s skin is a caramel color, his eyes a golden green, and is obviously very muscular.  He stands a few inches taller than Alec, which is rare.  Black silky hair sits atop his head, styled to the right.  With an enduring smile, Magnus gestures Alec into the penthouse.

Alec steps through the door, amazed at the sight of the interior. White tile floor covers the entranceway leading into the living room.  A black L shaped couch sits in the middle of the room, a coffee table next to it, and a large arm chair across the way.  Magnus wears a gold silk V neck top and tight black pants that look amazing on his body.  The shirt swings from side to side as Magnus walks to the arm chair, plopping his body down.  With one swift movement Alec crosses his legs, pointing at the couch.  Alec sits on the couch, his eyes locked on Magnus.

Breaking his eyes away from Magnus’s body, Alec glances at the table next to Magnus’s armchair, which is filled with family pictures.  Magnus must have realized Alec was staring at the picture and decides to grab one.  The one he grabs has a white rectangular frame holding a family portrait.  Magnus and his children sit against a white background, causing their smiles to pop.

“This is my family,” Magnus explains.  He moves his finger to point at the first child, looking up at Alec, making sure he’s listening.  “This is my oldest Rafael, he’s four.”

Rafael is a Hispanic little boy, with dark tan skin, and deep brown hair.  In the picture Magnus must have been sitting down, because the little boy is standing next to Magnus, his hand on Magnus’s right shoulder.  A little innocent smile shins in the picture, his pearly white baby teeth, clashing with his dark eyes.

Magnus moves his finger to the next child.  “This is Max, he just turned two.”

Max has pale skin and messy black hair.  His eyes are a bright blue, a few shades darker than Alec’s own.  In the picture Max is on Magnus’s left, his little arm wrapped around his father’s.  A cute open mouth smile sits on Max’s face, his nose a little scrunched and forehead embroidered with a few lines of happy wrinkles.

Alec snickers explaining, “That’s my little brother’s name.”  Magnus smiles at Alec with the kind of smile that warms Alec’s entire body, causing butterflies to form in Alec’s stomach.

“What a coincidence.”  Magnus slowly slides his finger to the final child.  “And this is my little baby princess Madzie.  Madzie’s only one.”

Madzie has dark mocha skin, and light hazel eyes.  Her hair in the picture is in pigtails, with two rainbow hair ties with rainbow jewels.  In the picture she is cradled in Magnus’s arms, clothed in a glittery pink dress.  The whole family looked picture perfect.

“You have a beautiful family,” Alec tells.

“Thank you,” Magnus spins the picture around and looks proudly at it.  “My children are my life.  I adopted all three of them when they were babies.  I love them more than the world.  I have been raising all of them as a single father, but my schedule is getting in the way.  That’s why I need to hire a fulltime caregiver.”

Caregiver, Alec liked the sound of that better than nanny.

“I’m looking for a male caregiver, because my children have only ever been taken care of by me.  I believe they’ll be more comfortable with a man.  Now no more about me, what should I know about you?”

Clearing his throat Alec gathers his thoughts.  “I’m Alec Lightwood.  I just graduated from NYU.  I honestly have never been paid to babysit before, but I practically raised my little brother.  He’s eleven now, but when he was younger my parents had work, and my younger sister was horrible with babies, so I’d watch him.  And I’m pretty good with kids.  I’m sure your children and I will get along great.”

Magnus nods, smiling at Alec.  “Well, I’m sure you will, but you haven’t gotten the job yet.  I need to observe you with the children first, make sure you can actually care for them.”

“Of course.  I…I didn’t think, I wasn’t saying…”

Thankfully Magnus cuts off Alec’s stuttering rant.  “I know, don’t worry.”  Magnus smiles at Alec again, warming Alec up, calming him down and at the same time making him jittery.  Alec attempts to push the thoughts of Magnus shirtless out of his head.  Magnus is going to be his boss, he can’t think about him like that.

“My two youngest are taking their naps right now, so let’s go introduce you to Rafe.”  Magnus gets up from the chair, and moves toward the black stair case, leading to the second floor.  Alec follows Magnus, moving up the stairs and down the hallway, which looks over the living room.  The two continue down the hallway, twisting down the corridor, losing sight of the living room.

“Madzie has two naps a day, one before lunch and the other around four.  Max has one a day around four and Rafael has grown out of naps.  Madzie will go down quite easy, but Max doesn’t like that his brother doesn’t have to take naps and will probably throw a tantrum.  But if you carry him around his room and talk to him, he usually calms down.  Oh, Max likes to be held all the time so, have fun with that.”  Magnus chuckles, moving down the hallway.  “Is Alec short for Alexander?” questions Magnus.

“Yes, but everyone just calls me Alec.”

He slows his pace pausing in front of a door.  The door is made of dark wood, decorated with children’s drawings, stickers, and foam letters spelling out Rafael.  Magnus twists the nob on the door, pushing it open slowly.  The room is a child’s bedroom, painted a dark blue, with a mahogany toddler bed resting in the corner.  Two child’s tea party chairs and a matching circular table sit in the middle of the room.  A little boy sits in one of the chairs, pouring an imaginary cup of tea for his monkey stuffed animal.  At the sound of the door opening the boy twists his head, locking eyes with his father.

“Papa!” the boy yells, running to his father.

Happily Magnus kneels down, opening his arms.  Rafael runs into his father’s arms, wrapping his little arms around his neck.  Magnus pecks the side of Rafael’s cheek and releases his son.  Smiling at his son, Magnus looks over from Alec to Rafael.  “Rafe, this is my friend Alexander.  He’s going to take care of you when Papa’s at work.”

The boy looks over at Alec with big expecting eyes, obviously not sure what to make of him.  “Hi,” begins Alec, crouching down to the boy’s level.  “You can call me Alec.  It’s very nice to meet you Rafael.”

Nervously Rafael looks from Alec to his father, unsure what to do next.  Magnus smiles down at Rafael, letting him no he’s okay.  Rafael visibly relaxes and smiles up at Alec.  “You like to draw?”

Alec nods and smiles at Rafael.  “I do!”

“I do to, look!”  Without warning Rafael shoots deeper into his room and grabs a piece of paper.  Running back with the paper in his hand, Rafael arrives in front of Alec.  “See, I drew this all by myself!”

The picture was of the beach.  It has seagulls flying in the air and what looked like a whale in the water.

“Wow!” Alec made sure he exaggerated his wow to make sure Rafael knew he really liked it.  “That’s so good!”

Rafael smiled at that, proud of his picture.  This is going to be easy.  This boy is so sweet, how hard could this job be?  Immediately after thinking this Alec is forcefully yanked from his trance.  The sound of screams echoes from Magnus’s belt.  Alec hadn’t noticed before, but Magnus had a baby monitor strapped to his belt, which was no indicating that the baby was very much awake.

“That’s Madzie,” explains Magnus.  “Why don’t you go get her Alexander and Rafe and I will get Maxie up.”

“Max!” yelps Rafael as the little boy tears down the hall.

“He loves his brother.  The two are inseparable,” Magnus says as he exits the room.  “Madzie’s room is down the hall.  Rafael and Max decorated the door, there really isn’t anyway for you to miss it.”

Alec’s employer turns left down the hall, while Alec turns right.  At the end of the hallway Alec spots a bedroom door decorated with pictures and stickers like Rafael’s, the only difference being the name atop the door.  Foam letters sit atop the door writing out Madzie.  Taking a deep breath, Alec pushes the door open.  Alec had taken care of his little brother, but that was years ago.  What if the baby freaks out and Alec doesn’t get the job?

“Hey Madzie,” Alec coos stepping into the baby’s room.  The walls are a light pink and furniture a light brown oak.  Against the far wall sits a matching oak crib, with a crying baby inside it.  Madzie stands at the side of her crib, her little hands wrapped around the crib bars, as if it was a jail cell.  Her eyes are filled with tears that are streaming down her fiery red cheeks, as she screams in protest.  At the sight of Alec, Madzie sticks up her arms, whimpering a tired “Up!”

Alec shuffles over to the crib and plucks up Madzie.  Madzie wiggles a little as she’s lifted, still letting out pained whimpers.  Alec fumbles her in his arms a little before he gets her into a good cradling position.  He then begins to rock her slowly back and forth.  Alec can tell Madzie is a little confused about who Alec is, her little brown eyes keep darting toward the bedroom door waiting for her Papa.  As Alec continues to rock her he sees her relax, her body snuggling into his.  Unintelligible garbled words pour out of Madzie’s mouth as she attempts to tell Alec a story.

“Really Madzie?” Alec laughs.  The baby smiles up at him, happy he understood her story.  “You wanna see Papa?”

Cute giggles fly from Madzie’s mouth as she squirms in Alec’s arms.  “Papa!”

“Okay, let’s go see your Papa.”  Alec shifts Madzie in his arms, holding her on his hip.  In doing so he realizes why Madzie had woken up in the first place.  Madzie’s diaper is extended, signaling that she needed to be changed.  Alec could tell Magnus and let him change her, but he needed to show that he could take care of the kids.  If he got the job he’d be doing this.  Alec prays in his mind that remembers how to change a diaper as he moves toward the changing table.

Luckily everything Alec needed was stacked up atop the table.  Gently Alec lays Madzie onto the changing table, listening as the girl whines.  “No,” Madzie whines flapping her hands.

“It’s okay Madzie, I just gotta change you and then you can see your papa.”  Madzie continues to flail around on the table, angry about being changed.  Alec moves quickly pulling off Madzie’s pants and soiled diaper.  He talks to her the entire time, which seems to calm her down.  Instead of freaking out like she was before, Madzie lays still, looking up at Alec with big expecting eyes.  Pulling up Madzie’s pants, Alec places a kiss on her forehead.

“Isn’t this a sight?”  A voice comes from the doorway, which startles Alec.  Instinctively Alec throws Madzie into his arms, shielding her against his chest.  Spinning around Alec spots Magnus in the doorway a little toddler in his arms, Rafael standing next to him.

“She needed to be changed,” explains Alec loosening his grip on Madzie.  Madzie’s eyes land on her father as she lets up a squeal.

“Hi my little princess!” Magnus exclaims, reaching for his daughter with his free hand.  Instead of reaching for her papa Madzie snuggles into Alec’s side.

Magnus’s eyebrow perks up at the sight.  “Well then.”  Magnus gives Alec a playful smile as he readjusts the toddler on his hip.  “Maxie this is Alexander…”

“Alec,” the younger cuts him off.

“Alec,” Magnus recovers, sending Alec a devilish look.  If Alec had gotten that look from someone else in a bar or club he would start flirting with him, but Magnus was his boss, he couldn’t.  “He’s going to take care of you and your siblings when Papa’s at work.  He’s also going to live here.  If he accepts the job.”

Alec stands stunned.  Did he just get the job?  “Yes, I’d love the job.”

“Great.”  Magnus smiles at Alec again, butterflies forming in his stomach.

The family, plus Alec, move downstairs and congregate in front of glass balcony doors.  Alec had handed Madzie over to Magnus who was now feeding her in the kitchen.  Alec sits on another couch, this one adjacent to the balcony.  Rafael and Max sit on the rug in front of him, playing with their stuffed animals, a monkey and bunny.  Max's bunny is a bright blue, almost the exact shade of his eyes.  Alec had already bonded with Rafael, and he knew making the same bond with Max was important.  Slowly Alec slinks off the couch and sits next to the boys.

“Hi, Max,” Alec greets.  “I like your bunny.  What’s his name?”

Max’s big round blue eyes pierce Alec’s own.  He can tell the boy is nervous and doesn’t want to talk to him.  Alec doesn’t pry and instead switches his attention to the boy’s older brother.  “Rafe what’s your monkey’s name?”

Rafael’s head shoots up at the sound of his name.  “His name is Bananas he’s my best friend and he protects me from monsters and bad dreams.”

Alec smiles at his answer.  “Bunny’s name boo.”  The two year old chimes in, figuring that if his brother likes Alec then he can’t be that bad.  Alec figures that the boy means blue, not boo, and gives the boy a happy smile.

“I like your bunny.”

“Papa gave me him when I was a baby!”

“I did Blueberry,” laughs Magnus.  Alec swings around, watching as Magnus walks into the room.  Magnus moves as if his feet barely touch the ground, posture perfectly erect, even while holding a squirming baby.  “And I gave my little monkey his monkey.”

The boys go back to playing as their father sits on the couch Alec had been on before.  Alec crawls from the floor to the couch, sitting next to his new boss.  “Blueberry and monkey?”

Magnus chuckles, the kind of laugh that lives in someone’s stomach.  “I enjoy giving people nicknames Alexander.”

Alec laughed, realizing that he would probably never get Magnus to call him Alec.  “I can tell.  But why blueberry and monkey?”

Magnus glances over at his sons, making sure they aren’t listening.  He then looks down at his daughter in his arms that is making grabbing motions toward Alec.  Happily Magnus hands Madzie to Alec, watching as she lays back against him, keeping her eyes on her brothers.  “Well I call Rafael my little monkey because he likes to climb on you.  I already told you that Max likes to be held 24/7 and his brother also likes to be held, not as much as Max though.  Unlike his brother and sister he doesn’t ask to be held he tries to climb up you.  You’ll see.  And I call Max my little blueberry because of this.”  Magnus pauses, reaching over to a nearby table, grabbing a picture.  Magnus holds the picture in his hand, angling it so Alec can see it.  The picture is of baby max.  He look to have just been born and is swaddled in a blue blanket.  A blue hat sits on his head, the blue bunny sits next to him, and his blue eyes meet the camera.  “He looked like a little blueberry.”

“He sure does,” Alec tells, readjusting his grip on the struggling baby.

“Unlike her brother’s Madzie likes to be on her own, not in someone’s arms.  You can put her down, let her crawl around a little.”

Alec listens, placing the baby on the ground.  With lightning speed Madzie crawls toward her brothers, trying to rip the bunny out of Max’s hands.

“You know my children are shy, right?”

“What?”  Magnus’s children warmed up to Alec so quick and seemed so outgoing.

“Yeah they’re shy.  Rafael and Max usually start to bawl if a strangers in the loft and Madzie hates when we’re out a strangers comment about how cute she is.  She always start bawling, terrified.  It’s pretty amazing that they warmed up to you so quickly.  That’s why I’m sure you’ll be perfect for the position.  When can you start?”

“Tomorrow,” answers Alec without thinking.  He needed to get out of that apartment.

“Perfect, give me your address and I’ll send a moving truck.  We can have you moved in tomorrow and you can start working.  You’ll be working six days a week, Sundays off.”

“Okay,” Alec answers.  Alec didn’t know why, but he was excited to get to work.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec moves into the penthouse.

Magnus kept to his word and sent movers the next day.  Alec had been so excited the night before and had threw all his clothes and belongings into boxes.  His siblings seemed upset to see him go, but Alec was the opposite and was not in the mood to fake it.  He was going to live in a fancy penthouse, watching cute children, being able to see Magnus’s hot face ever day.  Magnus was going to be his boss, but he could still look.

Alec stands outside the apartment building, placing a cardboard box into the back of the truck.  Magnus had sent such a large truck, which made Alec’s few boxes look pitiful.  Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace stand outside the apartment building communicating about Alec’s new job.  Giving the truck one last look over, Alec moves toward his family.

Izzy throws her arms around her brother’s neck, pulling him into a bear hug, as soon as he moves close to her.  “I can’t believe you’re moving out,” she chirps, releasing him.

Alec rolls his eyes.  “It’s kinda weird for a grown man to live with his sister and brother.”

Jace chuckles, punching Alec playfully.  “Who wouldn’t want to live with me?”  Alec rolls his eyes again.  He begins to say something witty back, but stops.  Out of the corner of Alec’s eye he makes out a blur, which shouldn’t be hear.  Twisting around his eyes land on the blur, now in focus, eyes widening at the sight.  Magnus walks toward Alec, pushing a triple stroller.  Three seats sit in a line, Madzie in the first, Max in the second, and Rafael last.  Why is Magnus here?

“Is that your boss?” Clary asks.  Alec nods, leaving the group, walking toward his boss.  Magnus waves as Alec walks closer, and then bends down and tells his children something.  Magnus stops in front of the moving truck, plucking Rafael from his seat.  Before Alec can react Rafael runs full force toward Alec, throwing himself into Alec’s legs.  If he was a little bigger he would have knocked Alec over.

“Alec!” Rafael exclaims, as he grabs onto Alec’s pant leg trying to pull himself up.  The boy is able to hook his legs around Alec’s leg, making up to Alec’s waist band.  Rafael pulls on the waist band, climbing Alec as if he was a tree.  Chuckling Alec leans down and grabs the boy’s waist, hoisting him up into the air.  Happy Rafael laughs as Alec places him on his hip.  Magnus must have taken Max out of the stroller also, because before Alec knows it the toddler stands at his legs, his lip quivering.

“Up!” Max cheers, holding his arms up.  Alec knows by the look on Max’s face that if Alec doesn’t pick him up he’ll burst into tears.  Magnus also sees the look and is about to interject that Alec, unlike Magnus, cannot hold both boys, but stops as he watches Alec do that exact thing.

Bending down Alec reaches down and with his free hand wraps his arm around the toddler.  With a secure grip on both boys Alec stands back up, with a boy on both hips.  Leaning over Magnus takes his last child out of the stroller and walks over to Alec.

“OMG that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Izzy announces.  Izzy bounces next to Alec, her eyes locked on both boys.  “Hi little ones, I’m Alec’s sister.”

Magnus wasn’t lying when he said his children were shy.  Both boys immediately threw their heads into Alec’s neck, not making eye contact with his sister.  Alec chuckle at the boys’ reaction, feeling a great amount of pride that the boy’s weren’t afraid of him.

“Sorry they’re shy,” Magnus explains.  “I’m Magnus Bane.”  Magnus sticks out his free hand, which Izzy grasps and shakes.  Jace, Simon, and Clary walk next to them, the trio staring at the children in Alec’s arms.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” Izzy tells, “And this is my boyfriend Simon, brother Jace, and his girlfriend Clary.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Magnus says.  “This is Rafael, Max, and Madzie.”  Magnus points to each child as he introduces them, the two boys peaking at Magnus when they hear their names.  After realizing their father doesn’t want them the boys burry their faces back into Alec’s neck.

“They sure like my brother,” laughs Jace.  As if the two knew what Jace said the boys snuggle further into Alec.

“He’s going to be an amazing caretaker,” exclaims Magnus.

Alec blushes, shaking the boys.  The two perk their heads up, craning their necks to look into Alec’s eyes.  “We’re going to have fun, right!?”  Both boys nod happily, smiles appearing on their faces.

“The two have been asking about you all day.  The boys are even trying to teach Madzie to say Alec,” tells Magnus.

“Really?” Alec asks the boys.

“Yeah,” Rafael answers.  “She can say everyone else in the family’s name, so we have to teach her yours.”

Alec freezes and looks up at Magnus.  Rafael had said Alec was part of their family.  Of course that’s what Rafael thought, he’s four.  Alec’s going to live with him now and take care of him.  He’s too young to understand what a caretaker is, so he just assumes that Alec’s a new member of the family.

Trying to change the topic fast Magnus glances around the street, laying his eyes on the moving truck.  “Are you all packed up?”

Alec nods, “Yep, everything’s in the truck.”

“Really?”  Magnus takes a few steps back and glances into the truck, seeing how empty it is.  Alec’s a little embarrassed.  Magnus has so many expensive belongings, and Alec has so little.  Magnus doesn’t comment on it further.  “Okay then I’ll tell the movers to bring it to the penthouse.  You can stop by the penthouse anytime today, and we can get you all moved in.  I don’t have to work today so I can show you how to take care of the little ones.”

“Okay, I’ll finish up here and head over,” Alec tells.  Rafael begins to fidget in Alec’s arms, signaling he wants to be put down.  Alec bends down, loosening his grip on Rafael.  He happily squirms out of Alec’s arms, and stands next to Alec on the sidewalk.  Alec sees if Max wants to be put down, but instead he just grips Alec tighter.

“Papa, I wanna show Alec his room,” yells Rafael, who’s jumping up and down.  Alec laughs, hugging Max against his chest.  Magnus also laughs as he places his baby into the stroller.  He gives his son a pleased look, tussling his hair.

“Okay Monkey, you can show Alec his room when he gets to the penthouse,” Magnus explains.  Magnus places his hands under Rafael’s arms, lifting him up, placing him into the stroller.

With two of the three children in the stroller Magnus turns around reaching for the third.  “No!” Max yells, snuggling into Alec.  “Alec bring Max home.”  Max talked about himself in the third person, that’s so cute.  And he wants Alec, also supper cute.

“Max, Alexander…”  Magnus doesn’t get to finish because he’s cut off by a crying Max.  Max grabs onto Alec’s shirt as if Alec would disappear if lets go.  Tears roll down Max’s face as his pale skin turns tomato red.

“Wow, Alec’s baby nip,” jokes Jace.

Alec rolls his eyes and gives his brother a “not helping” look.  Alec’s mind races.  This is going to be his job.  He’s going to have to learn how to calm down a crying toddler, if he doesn’t he’ll never keep the job.  And Magnus is watching, if he doesn’t successfully calm Max down, Magnus will realize he should never have hired Alec.  First Alec needs to calm himself down, then he can calm the toddler.  Taking a deep breath Alec rubs Max’s back, getting his attention.  His bright blue watery eyes look into Alec’s his lip quivering.

“Hey Blueberry,” Alec starts.  He had never called the Max blueberry and wasn’t sure if that was just Magnus’s thing.  Alec looks at Magnus quickly out of the corner of his eye.  Magnus is looking at Alec fondly a little smirk on his face, he obviously didn’t care that Alec called Max blueberry and is watching intently to see if Alec can successfully calm the toddler down.  “You have to be a good boy and go with your papa.  Then he’ll bring you home and I’ll be there and we can have so much fun.  But you have to be good.  Okay?”

Max stops crying and nods.  “Okay,” he says in a pained voice.  Alec smiles, he successfully calmed down a two year old.  Alec places a soft kiss atop Max’s soft curly black hair and hands the toddle over to Magnus.  Max reluctantly goes to his papa, holding a pout on his face as Magnus lowers Max into the stroller.

“You’re a natural, Alexander,” Magnus tells, placing his hand on Alec’s arm.  He then gives a playful squeeze, which causes Alec to blush.  Alec is actually started to like being called Alexander.  But only by Magnus, usually when people said Alexander they were yelling at him, calling him by his full name.  “We’ll see you soon.”

Magnus stands behind the stroller, bending down to whisper something to his children.  He must have told them to wave goodbye because all of a sudden three little hands shot up and waving goodbye.  Even Madzie flapped her chubby hand up and down, babbling a “bye bye”.  With that Magnus spins the stroller around, walking down the street.  Alec can’t help, but stare at Magnus’s butt as he walks away.  He’s wearing tight jeans, which shows off his butt very nicely.  God, Alec wishes he wasn’t his boss.

***

“Your job is to take care of the children.  Wake them up, cook for them, play with them, get them dressed, put them to sleep, bring them to appointments, and on occasion accompany me to events and watch the children there.  I have an inconsistent work schedule, so I never know when I’ll have to leave.  Sunday is your day off, I will always be home all day Sunday, meaning you can do whatever you want.  And don’t forget this is your home now so feel comfortable.  Let me know if you need anything.  I can tell the grocer to purchase anything you want, just let me know.”

Alec nods and smiles at Magnus.  He had just arrived at the penthouse and had been given a tour of the house by Magnus, Rafael, and Max.  Rafael skipped along in front of Alec and Magnus, showing Alec his favorite hiding places, comfiest chairs, and where Max likes to hid when he’s upset: in the back corner of the upstairs TV room, behind the couch.  Max was so happy when Alec walked through the door and threw himself at Alec, begging to be picked up immediately.  Now Max clings to Alec’s shirt as they move around the penthouse.  Magnus placed Madzie in her play pen downstairs when the tour began, leaving a baby monitor next to the pen.  The group is now in Alec’s room.

The room is down the hall from the children’s rooms, on the other side of the penthouse from Magnus’s.  The room is as big as his old apartment.  The walls are a navy blue, a snow white carpet, and floor to ceiling windows covering the far wall.  A full bathroom was attached with a walk in shower, tub, and a marble sink.  It’s amazing.

“It’s dinner time, so I’ll go order some Chinese.  Is that okay with you?” asks Magnus.

“Yeah, I love Chinese.”

“Great and I can show you the dinner routine,” tells Magnus.  Not giving Max the opportunity to protest Magnus swipes him out of Alec’s arms and backs out of the room, gesturing for Rafael to follow.  “Now I’ll leave you to get settled.”

Before Alec can answer Magnus closes the door, the sound of Max crying fading down the hall.  Alec didn’t have that much and it only took him a few minutes to throw his clothes into the closet and dresser and place framed pictures of his family on the nightstand next to his bed.  His favorite picture was of his brother Max, Izzy, and Jace all sitting in front of a Christmas tree.  The picture was taken last year at Christmas, which was the last time Alec say his little brother.  His mother, father, and brother all live in Florida, which means he barely sees them.

Feeling a twinge of separation anxiety, Alec fishes his phone from his pocket and dials up his sister.

Izzy: _Hey big bro!  Miss me already?_

Alec: _I was just looking at an old picture and I thought I should call you.  FYI my room is bigger than the whole apartment._

Izzy: _Stop rubbing it in.  You get to live in a huge penthouse with a hot man and all you have to do is watch some children._

Alec: _Hey there is three of them, and the oldest is four.  Two of them are still in diapers._ (Well technically Max is half potty trained, but still wears pull-ups because of the occasional accident)  _And why do you care if Magnus is hot?_

Izzy: _So you think he’s hot!_

Alec: _No… I mean yes, but he’s my boss._

Izzy: _Yes he is your boss so no naked fantasy dreams, got it?_

Alec: _Izzy!_

Izzy: _Got it Alec?!_

Alec: _I can’t believe I’m having this conversation, I gotta go._

Alec hangs up the phone before Izzy can say anything else.  Truthfully Alec knew he wouldn’t be able not to fantasize about Magnus.  But, of course he couldn’t act on them.

With nothing else to do Alec leaves his room and moves downstairs.  The food had just been delivered and Magnus is walking toward the kitchen with the bags of food in his hands.  “Can you bring the kids into the kitchen?  They’re in the living room,” Magnus tells.

“Of course,” Alec says, moving toward the living room.

Rafael and Max sit on the living room carpet, playing with their individual plushies.  As Alec moves closer he hears Rafael talking in a funny voice, which he assumes is the monkey’s voice.  Max does the same with the bunny, answering what the monkey said.  “Having fun boys?” Alec asks.

Both boys nod and look up at Alec.  “Dinners here, lets got eat.”  The boys listen to Alec, getting up from where they were sitting.  Alec moves to Madzie’s play pen that sits a few feet away, lifting the baby from the pen.  In her chubby arms is a mermaid doll, her plushie.

Magnus had quickly explained the stuffed animals to Alec the day before.  He had given each of his children stuffed animals when they were just adopted, which they all have grown overly attached too.  They were their security blankets.  They believed that they kept away monsters and bad dreams and always made them happy.  He was told when in doubt give the kid their plushie.  And he was also told explicitly never to lose the plushie.  If he did panic would ensue.

With Madzie in Alec’s arms he walks toward the kitchen, the boys following closely behind.  The kitchen is huge.  Tan marble covers the counter tops, matching the white cabinets.  In the middle of the kitchen is an island with raised chair stools positioned around it.  Plates are already set up in front of the stools, marking where to sit.  A white high chair sits at the end of the island, which is where Alec places Madzie.  The girl, still holding the mermaid toy, claps happily cheering, “Foo, foo.”

“She means food,” explains Magnus who is emptying the bags of Chinese food onto the island.

Alec laughs staring at Madzie.  “Yes, we’re going to eat dinner.”

Alec turns around just as Rafael attempts to climb up the raised chair.  Before he falls Alec grabs Rafael, placing him onto the chair.  “Up!” Max exclaims, his hands raised.  Alec leans down and plucks the boy up, placing him onto the chair with the blue booster seat.  Alec buckles Max in and gives him a playful tickle.  Max happily laughs raising his arms into the air, hollering “Hungwy!  Maxie hungwy!”

“I know Max,” laughs Alec.  “Need any help Magnus?”

Unbeknownst to Alec Magnus had been staring at him, his heart fluttering.  Magnus thinks Alec is the most attractive man he’s ever seen.  If the kids weren’t here Magnus would have flung himself over the island and taken Alec right here.  But he can’t.  Alec is his employee.  Shaking himself out of his trance Magnus answers, “Yes, can you get their juice?”

Alec nods and goes to the fridge, grabbing apple juice, and returning to the island.  Magnus is standing waiting, two sippy cups in front of him.  “These are the boy’s cups,” Magnus explains as he pours the juice.  “Max’s is blue and Rafael’s is green.  Pretty much everything they have follow these colors, from monitors, pacis (pacifier), and sections in your book.  Madzie’s color is purple, but she only drinks milk and water.”

Magnus concludes handing the two boy’s their cups.  Magnus had left a book, explaining his children on Alec’s bed, which Alec would have to read tonight.  The book is huge, color coded, and is filled with everything Alec needs to know.  It is a little overwhelming.  But it’s also super sweet.  Magnus obviously spent a lot of time making the book.

Alec and Magnus serve the children, placing their plates in front of them.  Without being told Alec cuts up the kid’s food, making them into bite sized pieces.  Magnus stares at Alec as he does it.  Alec looked gorgeous doing everything.  Magnus couldn’t peel his eyes off him as Alec sits in the chair between Max and Madzie.  Madzie was feeding herself, placing pieces of chicken into her mouth, but Max just playing with the food.  Magnus usually had to hand feed Max, but Alec would be doing it now.  Alec grabs Max’s fork and begins to feed him, making airplane noises as he brings the food to his son’s mouth.  Max happily eats his food, which is a shock, he is usually picky.

Dinner goes very well, everyone eats, and no food is thrown.  After dinner Alec plays with the kids, Magnus watching, his heart swelling at the sight.  Alec fits into the family so perfectly.  Even though Alec hadn’t even lived with them for a night Magnus couldn’t imagine Alec not being there.   Magnus put the kids to bed, Magnus explaining to Alec how it’s done.  Magnus was hoping he and Alec could have some alone time, but instead Alec said he was going to go read the book Magnus gave him.  Magnus couldn’t be upset, Alec was taking his job seriously.

Alec now sits in his bed reading the book aloud.  “Max is obsessed with pirates and will want to dress up like one when he leaves the house.  Try to get him to wear actual clothes and compromise by letting him wear a pirate themed shirt.”  Max dressed like a pirate, how cute.

Alec flips through the book to Rafael’s section.  “Rafael likes to pick out his own outfit, but is very bad at it.  Pick out a few options for him to pick from.  He also loves to wear his light up sneakers, no matter what the weather is.”  Alec could only imagine Rafael’s choice of outfits.

Alec then flips to Madzie’s section.  “Madzie is the most self-sufficient of the three.  When you’re home you can just put her in the play pen, packing with a lot of toys, somewhere she can see her brothers and she’ll be fine.”  Madzie reminds Alec of himself.  He was also an easy baby.

Alec reads the rest of the book and goes to bed, the kid’s monitors sitting on his nightstand.  Alec dreams of Magnus and him, sitting at the kitchen table.  The boy’s cheering Daddy and Papa as the two place food in front of them.  Daddy, how he wished that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.


	3. Cuts and Thunder Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec's first day as a Caretaker and it is not an easy one. Someone gets hurt and it starts to storm.

The first night went well.  Magnus warned Alec that Rafael had night terrors and that Madzie didn’t often sleep through the night, but luckily nothing happened.  Alec got up a half hour before the kids wake up, took a shower, and is now reading through the book Magnus gave him, figuring out what to do today.  Magnus is going to be gone the whole day, making it the first day of Alec being a Caretaker.  Ideas of what to do with the kids swirl through Alec’s mind.  He decides on bringing them to the park, he loves the park and it would be an easy way to get the boys to tire themselves out.  As if Magnus knew what he was thinking Alec gets a text from him.

Magnus: **Hey, I won’t be home till late tonight.  It’s supposed to rain today so keep the kids inside.  Text me if you need anything.**

Well there goes the park idea.  How hard could it be to entertain the kids inside?  He could through a movie on the TV or play a board game.

Alec: **We’ll be fine.  Kids aren’t up yet. We’ll have fun inside today.**

Alec finishes texting Magnus and leans back in his bed.  He opens the book to the part that explains what to bring when Alec leaves the house, but only gets half way through before screams come through one of the monitors.  Alec spins around and grabs the screaming one, purple, Madzie’s.  Exhaling deeply Alec gets up from his bed.  Here we go, Alec thinks as he walks out of his room.  Alec moves down the hall and into Madzie’s room, laying eyes on the screaming baby standing in her crib.

Alec shuffles over to the crib and takes Madzie into his arms, walking over to the changing table.  Alec changes Madzie’s diaper and carries the baby into his room.  Alec places Madzie on the bed next to him and goes back to reading.  Madzie sits on Alec’s bed shaking the mermaid in the air, babbling incoherent sounds.  Ten minutes later Alec hears sounds coming from Max’s monitor, and carries Madzie into his room.

“Wanna see Max?” Alec asks Madzie.

Madzie happily squeals, “Booberry!”  Even Madzie called Max blueberry, Alec thought that was the cutest thing.

Alec pushes Max’s door open and steps inside.  Max sits up in his toddler bed, the small bars that keep him from falling out of the bed at night, keep him from getting of bed, which is not okay with Max.  Max wants to get out and he wants out now.

“Maxie out!”

Alec smiles at Max as he wraps his free arm around the toddler.  Alec carries the kids downstairs, placing Madzie in her playpen and bringing Max to go potty, and change his soiled pull-ups.  Alec then places Max in front of the TV, switches on some cartoons and goes to wake up Rafael.  Rafael lays asleep in his bed, little snores escaping from his mouth.  Alec tip toes over to Rafael, whispering “Morning Monkey.”  Alec was getting used to calling the kids by their nicknames.

Rafael lets out a huff and rolls over away from Alec.  Alec laughs, deciding to just pick up the sleepy boy.  Rafael shakes awake in Alec’s arms, nuzzling his head into Alec’s neck.  Rubbing the boy’s back Alec moves to the couch and places Rafael next to Max.  “Maxie hungwy,” Max tells.

“Okay, I’ll go make breakfast.  What do you want?”

“Panpakes!” Max and Rafael both say.

“Okay.  You guys watch cartoons and I’ll make pancakes,” Alec tells, walking into the kitchen.  Alec makes the pancakes quickly, checking in on the kids every few minutes.  The boys are both watching the TV intently while Madzie plays with some blocks in her pen.

“Pancakes are ready,” Alec tells the boys, as he walks back into the living room.  Both boys run into the kitchen, apparently starving.  Alec laughs at them, plucking Madzie up.  Alec arrives in kitchen just as Rafael starts to climb up one of the chairs.  “Rafe, no!”

Rafael doesn’t listen and continues to climb.  Alec places Madzie into her highchair as fast as he can and runs to Rafael.  Alec wraps his arms around him, just as Rafael begins to fall, cursing Magnus silently for buying such tall chairs.  “Rafael you have to listen to what I say,” commands Alec, holding Rafael up so they’re eye to eye.  Rafael’s lip quivers and his eyes fill with tears.  Alec must have been too harsh.  Rafael starts to bawl, shaking.

“Alec, I’m sowy,” Rafael whines between sobs.

Alec panics bouncing Rafael up and down.  “No don’t cry.  It’s okay Rafe.”

Max who had been politely waiting for Alec next to his chair, has now decided he’s waited too long and starts to scream.  “Up!”  The toddler begins to bawl, his little feet stomping against the tile floor.

What had Alec gotten himself into?  Could he truly take care of three children?  They’d only been up for less than an hour and already two of them were crying.  No he could do this.  Alec needed this job.  And the kids are sweet and love Alec, they are just tired and hungry.  Alec clears his mind and starts to shush Rafael.

“Monkey, it’s okay.  I’m not mad.”  Rafael looks up at Alec, the tears still rolling down his cheeks.  Alec gently brushes the tears away from Rafael’s cheeks, and places a kiss on his forehead.  “Let’s eat pancakes.”  Rafael nods and sucks in his snot.   Alec puts Rafael in his chair and moves to Max.  Alec glances over at Madzie, who is sitting calmly.  Thank god one of them wasn’t crying.

“Alec!” Max cries, jumping up and down.  Alec leans down and picks Max up holding him against his chest.  Max’s cries turn to whimpers as Alec walks around the kitchen island.  With Max in one arm, Alec pushes a pre-cut pancake in front of Rafael.  Rafael, forgetting he was upset, starts to throw pieces of pancakes into his mouth, not using his fork.  Alec decides to choose his battles wisely and lets Rafael eat with his fingers.  Alec tosses some baby cereal bites onto the highchair tray and hands Madzie her milk.  Madzie likes to feed herself, according to Magnus, which makes Alec’s life easier.  He watches her for a second to make sure she can actually feed herself.  Madzie grabs the bottle and brings it to her lips, suckling on the bottle.

“Okay Blueberry let’s eat,” Alec announces.  With Max in Alec’s arms he sits onto his chair, keeping Max on his lap.  Pulling a plate toward himself, Alec begins to cut the pancake.  He tries to take Max off his lap, but when he attempts to pick Max up he yelps, threatening to throw another tantrum.  Alec cuts his loses and decides to feed Max on his lap.  Making airplane noises Alec feeds Max, the boy happily eating half a pancake.  Alec was told Max is a really picky eater, but so far he’s been good.

Buzz.  Alec’s phone vibrates in his pocket startling him and Max.  Alec reaches into his pocket and unlocks the phone.  A text sits on the screen:

Magnus: **Update?**

Alec thinks Magnus is such a doting father, which just makes him hotter.  Alec pushes the thoughts out of his mind, typing a response.

Alec: **Everyone’s up.  Everyone ate.  Everyone’s happy.**

No need to tell him about the two tantrums.  Alec shoves his phone back into his pocket and stands up with Max in his arms.  Alec places Max onto the counter and quickly picks Rafael up, putting him on the floor.  Alec moves to Madzie picks her up with one arm and then moves and picks Max up with the other.

“Who wants to get dressed?”

“I wanna pick out the clothes!” Rafael screams running toward the stairs.  “Slow, Rafe.”

Rafael listens and slows slightly, bouncing up and down as he goes up the stairs.  Alec balances the two squirming kids in his arms, as he walks into Madzie’s room.  Alec places her in the crib, where she can entertain herself with her mermaid while Alec dresses Max and Rafael.

“I wanna pick Maxie’s clothes!” Rafael tells as he runs out of the bedroom.  Max who seems indifferent to the whole ordeal, starts to pat Alec’s chest humming an unrecognizable melody.  Alec follows Rafael into Max’s room and places Max onto his bed.  He then scoops Rafael up and places him in Max’s bed.  “I wanna pick clothes!”

“You will Rafe.  I’ll give you options then you choose, okay?”

“Okay.”  Rafael seems pleased and begins to play with some of the stuffed animals Max has in his bed.  Alec noticed them before, he has more than Alec can count, transforming the bed into a sea of plushies.

Alec rummages through Max’s drawers quickly, pulling out three options.  All three were pirate themed, Max sure had a lot of pirate themed clothes.  Rafael thinks for a long time about the options.  He scrunches up his face and sticks out a little tongue, concentrating.  He finally decides on a black shirt with a treasure chest on the front and blue jeans.

“Good choice Rafael.”  Rafael looks proud smiling up at Alec.  Alec puts the other outfits back and picks Max out of his bed.  He holds a duck stuffed animal in one hand and an octopus in the other.  Alec pries the animals out of Max’s hands, the boy protesting the entire time.  Before Max has a chance to cry Alec pulls his pajama shirt and pants off and throws on his shirt.  Deciding he doesn’t want pants Max makes a break for it, giggling as he runs or his door.

“No you don’t Blueberry,” Alec hollers as he grabs Max’s stomach pulling him up into his arms.  Alec playfully tosses Max into the air, making whooshing noises.  Max laughs loudly flapping his arms, pretending he’s a bird.  After having Max fly around the room for a couple of minutes, Alec sneakily shimmies Max into his pants.

“Me next!” Rafael shouts jumping up and down on Max’s bed.  Unlike his brother Rafael is able to climb over the railing, and before Alec can catch him, rushes down the hall to his room.  With Max in Alec’s arms Alec jogs down the hall, opening Rafael’s door to the sight of him throwing his clothes out of his dresser.

“Rafael stop,” Rafael actually listens and turns around to look at Alec.  “Go sit on your bed and I’ll give you choices again.”  Rafael nods and listens, skipping to his bed.

“Max help!”  Max squirms in Alec’s arms, letting him know he wants to be put down.  Alec listens and watches as Max runs to sit next to his brother.  The boys seemed happy and were enjoying something as simple as getting dressed.  Alec wished he could be young like that again and see magic in everything.  Alec pulls out three options laying them out on the floor for the boys to see.  Both Max and Rafael dawned their serious faces and looked the outfits up and down.  They both unanimously decided on a spider man t-shirt and black shorts, which Rafael changed into all by himself, explaining to Alec that he was a big boy.

The trio then move to Madzie’s room, all enjoying the process.  Madzie had more clothes then Alec thought was possible for a baby.  Like before Alec gave the boys three options, but this time there was a little disagreement, and Alec had to be the tie breaker.  Alec ultimately sided with Rafael, to Max’s horror.  To keep the boy from freaking out Alec let him choose Madzie’s socks, which Max said was more fun.

Madzie ended up in a gray shirt with the word “purfert” written on the front and black and white striped pants with a kitten face on her butt.  Max picked out pink socks with ruffles embroidering the top, which Max said made the outfit fancy.  Madzie didn’t seem to care and instead was more interested with playing with the buttons on Alec’s shirt.

After dressing all the kids Alec brought them downstairs, where the boys played with their toy cars, and Alec played with Madzie.  The girl wasn’t walking yet, but was so close.  Alec held her by her chubby hands and shuffled around the living room.  Madzie was so happy, but as soon as Alec took away his hands the girl would shriek and cry.  She wasn’t quite ready to walk on her own.

Lunch went well, and after Alec let the kids watch a Disney movie.  Rafael was very into the movie, but Max was more preoccupied teaching Madzie to say Alec.  Madzie was really close and was now saying Al, which Alec thought was okay.  Max wouldn’t accept it, he wanted her to say Alec.  Alec thought the day was going to be a calm one, if he only knew.

Alec ordered food to be delivered for an early dinner, which has just arrived.  Even though the kids hadn't even went down for their naps yet they were starving apparently and Alec knew that they'd probably eat after their naps again.  Alec walks into the kitchen and places the bags of food onto the island, moving toward the living room.  “Foods here.”

Both boys pop up from where they were sitting, running into the kitchen.  Alec takes his time, cleaning up the toys the boys left out and goes to pick up Madzie when he hears a loud bang and cry.  Alec’s heart sinks and before he knows it, Madzie is tightly wrapped in his arms and he’s running into the kitchen.  The sight in front of Alec makes him panic even more.  Rafael is on the ground bawling, Max standing over him also crying.  Both boys are too upset to talk, instead both reaching out to Alec for help.

Alec places Madzie in her highchair, ignoring her babbles, and “Al”s as she tries to get Alec’s attention. Alec throws himself onto the tile floor, his knees crying in pain.  He knew he would regret falling so hard later, but right now his mind was on the boys.

Before Alec can ask what happened Max throws himself against Alec’s body.  The little boy’s body shakes uncontrollably, worrying Alec.  Rafael is still screaming on the floor, reaching for Alec.  Moving on his knees Alec wraps his arms around Rafael and pulls him into a strong hug.  After a few seconds Alec lets the boys go and looks them up and down.

“What happened?!” Alec asks.  It comes out much more frantic than he wanted it to, but Alec was frantic.  What if the boys got injured on Alec’s first day?  He’d certainly be fired.  And what if the injury is serious?

Both boys continue to cry, not willingly to explain what happened.  “Boys I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Rafe fell,” Max cries.  Max goes and hugs his brother.  “He trying to get on chair, but fell.  He’s sorry.  Don’t be mad.”

Alec’s heart broke.  He knew those chairs were dangerous and he did warn Rafael not to climb himself, but he couldn’t blame Rafael.  Rafael’s four.  He doesn’t understand that he could get hurt, he just understands that he wants to sit on the chair and Alec was taking too long.

“I’m not mad I promise,” Alec brushes Max’s hair and moves to pull the two brothers apart.  Rafael is still crying loudly and Alec needs to make sure he’s okay.  “Max I need you to be a big boy and watch your sister while I make Rafael all better.  Can you do this?”

Max looks into Alec’s eyes and nods seriously.  “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Alec tells as he stands up, Rafael crying in his arms.  Alec tells Rafael words of reassurance as he walks to the bathroom, the boy thankfully calming down.  Alec places Rafael on the sink and stands back, looking for any injury.  A big gash sits on his left knee, which is bleeding pretty heavily.  Besides that there seems to be no major injury, thank god.

“Sorry Alec,” Rafael says, his voice shaking.

“No it’s okay Monkey.”  Alec reaches behind Rafael and opens the medicine cabinet, taking out a box of Band-Aids.  Alec talks to Rafael as he cleans the cut, wiping the tears off his face, actually managing to make the boy laugh as he recounts the time his sister pushed him down the stairs.  With Rafael’s knee now holding four Band-Aids, Alec bends down and places a kiss on the cut.  “All better?” Alec asks.

Rafael nods sticking out his arms.  “Can we eat now?”

Alec laughs and scoops up the boy.  “Of course, but we’re eating in the dining room this time.”  The penthouse has a fancy formal dining room, which Magnus told Alec he never used.  But Alec was now going to use it.  It was safer serving the boys there than on the high stools.

Dinner went well and after Max and Madzie were exhausted and went down to without a fight.  While the two youngest were asleep Rafael and Alec spent quality time coloring, Rafael making sure he was extra close to Alec the entire time.

***

Alec had put all the kids to bed about an hour ago and was now in his room calling up his sister.  Magnus was still not home and Alec needed advice on how to tell his boss that his son got hurt and it was technically his fault for serving his children on such a high island.

Izzy: _How’s your first day going?_

Alec: _Not good._

Izzy: _What happened?_

Alec: _So the kids are fed at the kitchen island.  The chairs are super tall and wobbly.  Rafael is a climber and early this morning tried to climb the chair himself.  I told him not too, but at dinner today I was getting his sister and he climbed the chair and fell._

Izzy: _OMG is he okay?_

Alec: _Yeah, he got a gash on his knee, but it’s nothing serious._

Izzy: _Thank god._

Alec: _The island is not safe for little kids.  How do I tell Magnus that I am now serving the children at the dining room table?  How do I tell him his son got hurt?_

Izzy: _Alec just tell him the truth and he’ll understand._

Alec: _Okay, thanks._

Izzy: _So about Mag…_

Alec doesn’t get to hear the end of Izzy’s statement because a loud thunder clap silences the whole room.  The thunder shakes the whole penthouse, causing chorus of cries to flow through the monitors.  All of the kids were up and crying.

Alec: _Izzy all the kids are crying.  They’re scared of the thunder, I’ll talk to you later.  I love you._

Izzy: _I love you too brother._

***

The storm was loud and crazy and all the kids couldn’t handle sleeping alone.  Every time lightning struck they screamed, every time the wind kicked up they cried, and every time thunder boomed they clung onto Alec.  Even Madzie was upset.  Alec had no choice but to bring all the kids into his bed.

Alec had already changed into his pajamas and was only wearing flannel pants at the time.  Alec would have liked to have been able to throw a shirt on, but the kids didn’t want Alec to leave their sights.  The group all feel asleep in Alec’s bed, which is where Magnus found them.

When Magnus came home the storm was still going crazy outside, which made him worry about his children.  They all hated thunder storms and he worried whether they would be able to handle the storm without their papa.  Magnus became even more worried when he found all his kids’ rooms empty.  Frantic now Magnus made his way to Alec’s room, opened the door, and spotted the sweetest thing he ever saw.

Alec is sprawled out under the covers, Magnus’s kids all around him.  Madzie is on Alec’s bare chest.  Magnus noted the fact that Alec slept topless and banked that away for later.  Max was on Alec’s left, his head on Alec’s stomach, one arm wrapped around Alec the other on his bunny.  Rafael is on his right, the little boy mimicking Alec’s pose, his monkey on his chest acting as Madzie.

Magnus took a few steps into the room, wondering if he should take his children back to his room.  But he knew that if he tried he’d be met by sleepy, cranky, children that would probably cry until they were back in Alec’s arms.  Instead Magnus snaps a picture and leaves the room.  He stares at the screen with a huge smile as he gets ready for bed, the picture of Alec the last thing he thinks of before he goes to bed.  Right before Magnus dozes off he realizes that Alec has already wormed his way into Magnus’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Magnus and Alec in the next chapter.


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus, and the kids go out for a family dinner, which doesn't go as planned. Alec and Magnus also have to deal with Rafael after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put a lot of Magnus is this chapter. And there will be more Magnus in upcoming chapters.

Alec has now worked for Magnus for a week and it has gotten much easier since the first day.  Alec’s figured out all the tricks and has become a pro at handling all three children.  If he needs to leave the room with Rafael he places Max and Madzie in the play pen or Madzie’s crib, if he needs to keep Rafael occupied he turns on a Disney movie, and if Max throws a tantrum all he has to do is carry him.  Magnus and he also had a conversation about the kitchen island and both decided to feed the children on the dining room table.  Alec was worried that Magus would be mad that Rafael got hurt, but Magnus explained to him that it happens a lot and that it was no problem.  Rafael seems to be prone to injures, which are never that serious.  Magnus wasn’t even mad that all the kids slept in Alec’s bed during the thunder storm.  The only downside of that was that Max now insists that he sleep in Alec’s bed every night.

The kids and Alec had been out all day at the park and had just gotten home.  The boys had decided on playing in the mud and were both filthy.  Alec placed both boys in the tub and pulled Madzie’s playpen outside the bathroom door, so he could see her from his seat on the closed toilet.  Alec had cleaned the boys and now they were just playing with their bath toys.  Max is playing with a rubber duck while Rafael drives a toy boat around the tub.  The two boys are broken out of their make believe world at the sound of Alec’s phone.  Both boys happily turn toward Alec, knowing that the call is most likely from their papa.

“Papa?” both ask.  Alec laughs and looks at the screen.

“It is,” Alec tells, answering the call.

Alec: _Hello_

Magnus: _How are my babies?_

Alec: _They are good.  We had a fun day at the park and now the boys are having a bath._

Magnus: _Sounds fun.  Don’t feed them dinner._

Alec: _Why?_

Magnus: _We’re going to have a fancy family dinner so don’t feed them and I’ll be home around 7:30._

Alec: _Okay._

Magnus: _Great see you later._

Alec and Magnus hang up.  Alec rolls his eyes at the fact that the children aren’t going to eat till late, which means that they’ll whole schedules will be thrown off and will be extremely cranky in the morning.  Alec wishes he could have told Magnus that messing with the kids schedules was a horrible idea, but he couldn’t talk back to his boss and will just have to deal with tired hungry children.  Alec also caught the fact that Magnus called it a family dinner.  Alec had become part of the family and he knew it.  When Alec had his day off the kids were so confused.  Alec had left early to go spend the day with his siblings.  The kids were not having it and threw tantrums.  They would not stop crying until Magnus called Alec and let the kids talk to him.  It was sweet how attached they were to Alec.

“What papa say?” Rafael asks, looking up at Alec with big expecting eyes.

Alec huffs.  He knows that the boys will be excited about going out to dinner, but all he can think about is all the work it’ll entail.  Forcing a smile on his face Alec explains, “Papa says we’re going to have a family dinner at a fancy restaurant.”

Both boys start to clap, water splashing all over the bathroom floor.  The boys then begin to splash each other, emptying the tub onto the floor. “Woah,” Alec exclaims pushing the boys away from each other.  Luckily the boys stop their splash fight, laughing at Alec’s wet clothes.  Alec rolls his eyes at the shirt, with these boys he’s been having to change his outfit three times a day.

“Okay, bath time’s over,” Alec tells.  Alec steps back and looks out at Madzie who is still playing silently.  He then turns his full attention to the boys.  Getting them out of the tub was always an ordeal.  Rafael was easy and would stay still and let Alec dry him, but Max hated clothes and would always make a run for it as soon as Alec took him out of the tub.

Alec reaches over and grabs the boys’ animal towels and places them on the floor.  Kneeling next to the tub Alec reaches and picks up Max.  Max’s skin is soaking wet and slippery and the boy knows this.  He attempts to wriggle out of Alec’s hold, but Alec isn’t going to let him win and just decides to hug the dripping wet boy to his chest.  He’s already wet so he doesn’t mind.  Alec holds onto the boy and starts to dry him off with his animal towel.  Max’s towel resembles a fox, the hood the foxes head.  After the boy is thoroughly dried, Alec wraps the towel around Max, pulling up the hood, making him a fox.

“Maxie a fox!” yells Max, as he runs for the bathroom door.

“Blueberry,” Alec hollers as he catches the boy.  Even though the boy is still naked Alec can’t go and get him dressed because Rafael is still sitting in the tub.  So he places the boy in Madzie’s playpen.  “You play with Madzie for a second while I get Rafael.”

“Alec!” Madzie squeals at the sight of him.  Madzie had successfully said Alec’s name last night and now she loved saying her favorite word.

Alec smiles at Madzie and tickles the little girl.  He then spins around and goes back into the bathroom, ignoring Max’s protests.  Rafael is much easier then Max and lets Alec dry him off and happily lets Alec pull the hood of his animal towel up, making him a puppy.

“Rafe you go to your brother’s room,” Alec tells.  “Okay?”

Rafael nods and runs out of the bathroom and down the hall.  As he passes the playpen Max lets out a cry, wanting to go with his brother.  “Wait Rafe, Max come too!”

“Don’t worry Max,” Alec reassures plucking up both Max and Madzie.

Alec first stops at Madzie’s room and places her in her crib and then moves to Max’s room.  Rafael had taken off his towel and was now sitting on his brother’s floor naked, playing with some of Max’s toys.  Max, wanting to be just like his brother, tugs off his towel in Alec’s arms and throws it to the ground.

“No clothes!” Max giggles, clapping his hands.

Alec sighs and walks over to Max’s bed.  He places Max onto his bed and walks over to his dresser.  Alec pulls out a pair of pullups and a t-shirt and walks over to Max.  It’s time for Max and Madzie’s nap so there is no point of forcing the boy to wear pants.  There is a struggle, but Alec is successful and is able to cloth Max.  The struggle actually tires Max out and the boy goes down for a nap without a fight.  A few times Max has decided that he doesn’t want a nap, and naptime those days are not fun.  Max would kick and cry and ultimately fall asleep in Alec’s arms.  But as soon as Alec put Max down the boy would awake and start to scream all over again.  Those days Alec would have to carry the sleeping toddler around during nap time.  And even though Max was small, Max’s weight would cause Alec’s arms to hurt the rest of the day.

Not wanting Max to wake up, Alec grabs Rafael and his towel and rushes toward the older boy’s room.  Placing Rafael on his bed, Alec rummages through his closet, trying to find formal clothes.  Magnus said that dinner was going to be fancy, meaning that the kids were going to have to be in nice clothing.  The boys always seemed to make a mess, so Alec would now have to be extra vigilant and make sure the kids’ clothes stay clean.

Alec chooses a button up blue shirt and khakis and hands them to Rafael.  Rafael is a little annoyed that he can’t pick out his own clothes, but puts them on anyway.  Rafael looks down at his outfit and pouts, looking up at Alec with a quivering lip.

“You look so good Monkey,” Alec tells, ruffling Rafael’s hair.

Rafael looks down at himself and back up at Alec, still not pleased with his outfit.

“What about you pick out some fun socks,” Alec encourages.

Rafael smiles up at Alec and rushes over to his dresser.  Emptying half the drawer onto the floor, Rafael finally finds the pair he wants.  The socks are bright pink with clouds, they clashed with the outfit, but Alec wasn’t going to tell the boy to change them.  If he did that a tantrum would surely ensue.

Alec then tells Rafael to go downstairs and watch some cartoons.  After hearing the TV turn on, Alec goes into Madzie’s room and rocks her asleep.

***

“Up!”  Alec sighs and lifts up the toddler, placing him on his lap.  Alec sits on the living room couch watching Rafael and Madzie attempt to build a tower of blocks.  It’s 7:30 and Magnus should be home any minute, and Alec can already tell that the kids aren’t happy about the change of schedule.  Max keeps yawning, Rafael keeps complaining that he’s hungry, and Madzie is extremely fussy.  Alec did give the kids a snack to tie them over after they woke up from their naps, but it seems not to be working.  Alec even managed to dress all the kids in nice clothing, and keep them all clean.  He is also dressed nicely, well as nicely as Alec dresses.  He’s wearing a formalish black top and matching black dress pants.

Max snuggles into Alec’s chest, trying to fall asleep.  “You can’t sleep yet Blueberry,” Alec tells, moving Max.  Alec picks the boy up and extends his arms.  “You wanna be a bird?”  Alec stands up from the couch and makes Max “fly” around the room.  It seems to work.  Max giggles and flaps his arms.

“Maxie birdie!”

“Wow!”  A voice comes from the front door, drawing everyone’s eyes.  Magnus walks into the room, smiling at his children.  Alec’s eyes widen at the sight.  Magnus is wearing a green sparkly shirt and tight blue pants.  Blue eye shadow surrounds his eyes, causing his golden eyes to pop.  Alec thought he looked beautiful.  And Magnus’s smile, his smile was indescribable.  “You are a bird, Max.”

“Papa!”  All the kids scream.  Rafael gets up and runs to his father, Madzie crawling closely behind.  Alec places the squirming Max on the floor, who runs after his siblings.  Magnus’s kids sure loved their father.  And it was obvious Magnus loved his kids.  Magnus was always buying his kids new clothes and toys, taking pictures of them, and calling Alec to talk to them.  He was also an amazing father.  Magnus was an expert at cooking with a baby in one arm, fantastic at watching all the kids at once, and an interpreter of cries.  He could tell if the crier was annoyed, tired, upset, or injured.

Magnus stares down at his children with loving eyes, placing a kiss on each one of their foreheads.  Rafael begins to tell Magnus a long story about how high he went on the swings, which Magnus nods along to, not actually listening.  Instead Magnus is staring at Alec.  Alec’s blushing, staring back at Magnus with a small smile.  Magnus looks Alec up and down.  Magnus has noticed that Alec loves the color black, which seems to be the only color Alec wears.  Even though the young man has no style, Magnus still thinks he’s beautiful.  Most of the time Magnus wishes he never hired Alec, so he could date him, but he knows that his kids would be miserable without him.  And Magnus would be to.

On the occasion, when Magnus doesn’t have to go to work until late, he’ll catch glimpse of Alec, shirtless, carrying a newly awoken child.  It was Magnus’s favorite thing to see in the morning, and looked forward to it every day.  He also loves to look at the picture of all the kids sleeping in Alec’s bed.  Magnus hasn’t shown it to anyone, or told Alec.  It’s something he keeps to himself and is near and dear to his heart.  He’s even caught himself staring at it at work.

“Are we ready to go?” Magnus asks, picking up Madzie.

“Yeah,” Alec tells.  “The boys just have to go potty.”

“Okay, you boys heard Alec let’s go potty,” Magnus sings, shooing the boys toward Alec.

The boys listen to their papa and run to Alec.  Bending down Alec picks up Max and brings both boys to the bathroom.  Rafael goes potty, but Max fights Alec.

“Max.  Go potty,” Alec tells.

“No!” Max screams from the toilet.  The little boy sits, his legs dangling over the edge, kicking angrily.  “Max no potty.”

Alec rolls his eyes and sends Rafael back to Magnus, knowing that Max will be on the toilet for a while.  Luckily Rafael tells his papa what’s happening and saves the day.  With one word Magnus gets Max to go, and carries him out of the bathroom.  Alec couldn’t believe that he was finding good parenting sexy.

***

So far dinners going well.  Alec thought that they’d be going to one of Magnus’s restaurants, but instead Magnus brings his family to a restaurant he has no affiliation with.  The restaurant is probably the fanciest one Alec’s ever been to.  Because Magnus is Magnus the restaurant gives them a private room, which is actually better for the children.  If there is too much going on the kids get too distracting and don’t eat.

To Alec’s surprise all the kids are very well behaved at the table, each one playing with their plushie independently, giving Alec and Magnus time to talk.  Magnus sits across the table from Alec, next to Rafael.  Alec sits between Madzie and Max so he can feed them when the food comes, occasionally readjusting Madzie’s flower headband.

“So Alexander tell me a little about yourself,” Magnus says, taking a sip of his wine.

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like I barely know you.  All I know is that you have three siblings and are amazing with kids.”

“There isn’t much to tell,” Alec tells quietly.

“Okay,” Magnus starts thinking of a question.  “What do you like to do with your free time?”

“I like to read and hang out with my siblings.”  Alec knew how boring that sounds, but it was the truth.

This game continues for a while, Magnus asking questions and Alec answering them.  It was easy until Magnus asks, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Alec blushes and takes a second to answer.  How do you subtly tell someone you're gay?  “Well actually I broke up with my boyfriend about a year ago.”  The truth was that his “boyfriend” was just some guy that he kind of had a thing with.  Alec never actually had a boyfriend.

Alec looks at Magnus, worried how he’ll take the news.  Instead of looking disgusted Magnus smiles at Alec, taking another sip of his wine.  “How is it possible that no one’s taken you off the market?”

Alec sits shocked.  How Magnus said it made it seem like he liked Alec.  But that was impossible.  Was it?  Alec opens his mouth to comment, but is cut off by the waiter bringing their food.  A steak is placed in front of Alec, a fish dish in front of Magnus, and a big plate of chicken strips is placed in the middle of the table for the kids.  Alec pushes Magnus’s flirtation out of his mind and begins to divvy up the chicken strips.  Grabbing a fork Alec starts to feed Max, the table silent.

Magnus stares at Alec, feeding his son and a sudden wave of courage waves over him.  “Alec I was wondering…”

But, Magnus never gets to finish his sentence, because their pleasant dinner is about to become a nightmare.  Madzie starts to scream, pieces of chicken going flying.  Her face turns a bright red as tears race down her cheeks.  A worried look appears on Magnus’s face, he wants to walk around the table and calm his baby down, but Alec picks the baby up before he can.

Alec places the baby on his lap, and shakes her mermaid toy in front of her face.  To Magnus and Alec’s surprise Madzie grabs the toy and throws it.  The toy hits Max square in the face.  Even though the toy is soft, the tired toddler is at his breaking point and getting hit in the face pushes him over the edge.   Max starts to scream and cry, the two children’s cries becoming a symphony of tears and whimpers.

“Papa, Alec Max go home!” Max cries.

“Max calm down,” Magnus commands, a little too harsh.  Magnus is obviously exhausted from work and is not in the mind set to deal with crying children.  The tone scares the tired Rafael, who starts to cry.

“Don’t yell at Max Papa, he sowey,” Rafael tells, getting up from his seat and running to his brother.  Rafael climbs up the chair, standing on the wooden bar of the chair.  With his little hands Rafael attempts to wipe away Max’s tears.  Max swats away Rafael’s hands and continues to cry, screaming.

A look of panic sits on Magnus’s face, he’s made his child cry.  He was always so good with the kids, but with work he’s been so tired and his patience is gone.  Luckily he has Alec.  What would he do without Alec?

Alec, rubbing Madzie’s back, moves to the edge of his chair, so he is face to face with Max.  Reaching with one arm Alec wipes a few tears from Max’s face and then goes and does the same to Rafael.

“Papa didn’t mean it, he just doesn’t want to see you three upset,” Alec explains in a calm voice.  “He loves you are so much.”

Alec’s words seem to work.  The boys begin to calm down, Madzie falling asleep in Alec’s lap.

“I’m sleepy,” Rafael explains walking over to his papa.  Magnus happily scoops up Rafael, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Papa shouldn’t have messed with your schedules,” Magnus admits, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.  Magnus throws some cash on the table, much more than needed, and picks up Max.  “Let’s go home.”

Magnus walks around the table to where Alec is picking up the kids’ bag, and collecting their plushies, which were abandoned on the floor.  Magnus moves very close to Alec as he finishes, leaning in.  Magnus’s face is only a few centimeters from Alec’s, so close that Alec wouldn’t even have to move to kiss him.

For a moment Magnus believes he’s going to kiss Alec, thank him for helping calm down the kids, and explain that he needed him in his life.  But Magnus can’t.  Alec’s his children’s caretaker.  Leaning down Magnus kisses the top of Madzie’s head and walks away from Alec.  He can’t be sure, but he thinks he hears Alec make a noise of disapproval as he moves away.

Alec was sure Magnus was going to kiss him.  How stupid could he be?

***

The boys fell asleep on the ride home, meaning Alec and Magnus had to carry three sleeping children inside.  Alec offered to carry the boys, but Magnus explained he was fine and carried the boys upstairs.  Alec has just placed Madzie in her bed and is now walking down the hall to his room, when he hears Max’s voice coming from his room.  Alec thinks he must have woken up after Magnus put him to bed and walks into the bedroom.  To Alec’s surprise Magnus is still in the room.

Magnus had pushed the railings on the bed down and is sitting on Max’s bed reading him a story.  Magnus stops reading when Alec enters, Max’s eyes moving to Alec.

“Sorry, I thought he woke up,” Alec explains.

“He did as soon as I put him down,” Magnus tells, running his hand through the tuffs of Max’s hair.  “He wanted me to read him a story.”

“I can do it if you want to go to bed,” Alec offers.  It was technically his job, and Magnus had to wake up early in the morning for work and Alec knew how long Max could drag out story time.

“No, I can do it.  I don’t have to go to work tomorrow until noon.”

“Okay.  Good night.”  Magnus was going to have breakfast with him.  This only happened a few times, and for some reason Alec was excited.  Turning around Alec goes to leave the room, but is stopped by a small voice.

“No!”  Alec turns around and sees Max pointing at him.  “Max story.”

“Papa is going to read you a story Blueberry,” Magnus explains, shaking the book in his hands to remind Max that Magnus was already reading him one.

“No!”  Max doesn’t seem to be happy about that.  “Alec too.”

Alec smiles at the fact that Max wants him too, but is a little worried what Magnus will think.  He doesn’t want to overstep and take away Magnus’s fatherly duties.

“Max there isn’t enough room,” Alec tells pointing at the bed.  “Papa will read you the story.”

When Max gets an idea in his mind there is no way to get him to abandon it.  Determined to have both Alec and Magnus read him a story, Max moves as close as he can to the wall and gestures for his papa to follow.  Magnus rolls his eyes, but follows.  Max hops onto his papa’s lap when Magnus gets close, Magnus squished up next to the wall.

Patting the open spot Max commands, “Sit.”

Alec chuckles, moving over to the bed, sitting where Max told him to.  Two tall men on the small toddler bed was a comical sight, making both Magnus and Alec laugh.  “Read,” the bossy toddler says patting the book.  Magnus listens and reads.

The three sit on the toddler bed, reading three stories in total.  Max falls asleep at the beginning of the third one, but Magnus continues to read, enjoying being so close to Alec.  Alec doesn’t seem to mind and listens intently to Magnus’s voice.  After the third story both men carefully get up from the bed and tuck the toddler in.  Tip toeing out of the room, Magnus and Alec walk down the hallway and converse over the baby monitors.

Alec explains that it’s his job and that he should be waking up with the kids, but Magnus isn’t hearing it.  He says that it’s his fault that the kids are going to be grumpy and wants to wake up with them.  The two compromise giving Alec Rafael’s monitor and Magnus Madzie’s and Max’s.  The younger two are the ones who are more likely to wake up, and Magnus knows this.  Rafael hasn’t had a nightmare the whole time Alec has worked there, leaving Magnus to believe that he’s finally out grew them.  The two then depart to separate rooms, both thinking of each other as they sleep.

***

Alec is having the best dream he’s ever had.  Magnus and he sit on a blanket in the middle of a field having a picnic.  They are feeding each other, laughing, and most importantly making out.  Magnus’s lips are so soft, how Alec wished the dream was real.

The kids are playing in the field in front of them, laughing loudly.  Madzie is walking, waddling after them.  She was not walking yet in real life, but Alec was determined to get her walking soon.  It would make his job easier.  All the kids run toward Magnus and Alec screaming Daddy and Papa.

Rafael launches himself at Alec, knocking him over.  Alec laughs, placing a kiss to the boy’s forehead.  Rafael kisses Alec back and tells Alec, “I love you Daddy.”

“AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCC!”

Instead of “I love you”s Rafael is screaming for Alec threw his baby monitor.  Frantic Alec jumps out of bed and runs out of the room.  Alec bursts through Rafael’s door, his eyes adjusting to the room.  A nightlight illuminates the back corner, where Rafael is curled up.  The boy had abandoned his bed and sought comfort from the night light.

Tears flow from Rafael’s eyes, the boy shaking uncontrollably.  “Alec!”  Rafael yells again, breaking Alec’s heart.

“Hey, I’m hear Monkey.” Alec reassures rushes to the boy.  Rafael flings himself into Alec’s arms, the boy squeezing Alec as tight as he can.  Alec rubs the boy’s back and starts to walk around the room.  Doing this always seemed to calm down Max, but it didn’t seem to be working.  Rafael is still crying.

Alec spots Bananas, Rafael’s monkey on his bed, and grabs it.  “Look Rafael, Bananas is here.”

Rafael doesn’t answer and instead takes the monkey plushie and places it against his chest, still the boy doesn’t stop crying.  Racking his brain, Alec gets an idea and tries it.  Opening his mouth he starts to sing a lullaby his mom used to sing him.  Something he hasn’t heard in years.

Sleep, baby, sleep Thy father tends his sheep Thy mother shakes the dreamland tree And softly dreams do fall for thee; Sleep, baby, sleep Sleep, baby sleep, Heaven sends us sheep, The little stars are lambkins white, The moon she tends them all the night; Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep, And you shall have a sheep, And he shall have a golden bell, And play with baby in the dell; Sleep, baby, sleep.

Unbeknownst to Alec Magnus heard the cries and came to Rafael’s aid.  But at the sound of the lullaby Magnus paused outside the room, peering in through the doorway, where his eyes landed on an adorable sight.  Shirtless Alec, god how Magnus loved him shirtless, was carrying Rafael, singing to him.  The crying boy, by the end of the lullaby, was now calm.  He was still awake though, his body snuggling into Alec.

“Is he okay?”

The voice frightens both Alec and Rafael, Alec jumping, Rafael squeezing Alec.  Alec blushes at the sight of Magnus.  Did he hear him singing?

“Yeah, he had a nightmare.  But he’s okay now.” Alec tells, hugging Rafael.  “I’ll put him back to bed.”

The little boy in Alec’s arms struggles a little, readjusting himself so he can look at Alec.  In a pained voice Rafael whispers, “Can I sleep with you?  You can protect me from the monsters.”

Alec can’t believe his ears.  Rafael’s request is the cutest thing he’s ever hear, and will gladly keep the monsters away.  “Magnus, he can sleep with me if you don’t mind.”

Alec worries that Magnus will say no.  Usually a child sleeps with their parent when they have a nightmare, Alec isn’t his parent.  Even though he wishes he was.

“Of course he can,” Magnus says in a sleepy voice.  Alec smiles and moves to leave the room, stopping in front of Magnus, so he can say good night to his son.  Magnus kisses Rafael’s cheek and wishes him sweet dreams.  Rafael then turns to Alec with wide eyes.

“Good night kiss?”  Rafael asks shyly.  Alec laughs and kisses Rafael’s temple.  He then looks up at Magnus, making sure that’s okay.  Magnus wears a full grin, staring at Alec with a look that Alec couldn’t pinpoint.  It reminded Alec of the way Jace looked at Clary when she was drawing, or how Simon looked at Izzy when she attempted to make dinner.

“Night Papa,” Rafael chirps.

“Night Magnus.”

“Good night my dear Rafael and Alexander.”

Rafael and Alec depart down the hallway and into Alec’s room.  The two collapse on Alec’s bed and fall asleep.  About an hour later Magnus sneaks down the hall and peeks into Alec’s room, curious to see if his son was alright.  The sight was another picture perfect moment.

Rafael lays atop Alec’s chest, the little boy letting out cute snores.  Alec’s left arm is draped over the boy, the right stretched out to his side.  Rafael’s monkey sits on the pillow next to Alec’s face, surprisingly not in Rafael’s arms.  Rafael always slept with the monkey glued to him, Magnus doesn’t ever remember a time that Rafael didn’t need it.  Maybe Alec is a better source of security than the monkey?

Magnus quickly snaps another photo and departs to his room.  Staring at the image as he falls asleep.  Another thing he’ll keep for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this story part of a series. What do you think? LMK  
> Please comment what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen.


	5. Alec's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alec's day off. Magnus takes the boy's to the park and has a long needed talk with Catarina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to show Papa Magnus more in this chapter.

Magnus stands in the kitchen, turning on the stove.  He cracks some eggs into a pan, watching the eggs start to cook.  Knowing that the eggs will take a few minutes to cook, Magnus pulls out his phone and flips to his new favorite picture.  How could Alec look so good asleep with a child on his chest?  Magnus had taken the photo two weeks ago, and still couldn’t get the image out of his head.  And Magnus still hasn’t gotten to ask Alec out on a date.  During the failed family dinner Magnus had gained the courage to ask Alec out, but was cut off by his children.  After that day Magnus hasn’t gotten the opportunity to ask him out.  His kids were always in the way or Magnus would chicken out.

After the eggs are properly cooked, Magnus places them onto four plates.  It’s Sunday, Magnus’s favorite day of the week.  It’s the day Magnus has no work and can stay home with his kids.  The one downside is that it’s Alec’s day off, which means he is usually out of the penthouse all day.

Balancing four plates, Magnus moves into the dining room and places the plates onto the table.  Alec was right when he said the kitchen island wasn’t safe.  Magnus always worried when Rafael tried to climb the chairs.  And after he got hurt Magnus was not going to risk another injury.  Magnus spins around and walks into the living room, where his children are playing.  It’s still early, and the children are playing in their pajamas.  Alec is still asleep and is taking advantage of his day off.

“Hey babies, breakfast is ready,” Magnus sings.

Rafael sits on the living room floor, playing toy cars with Madzie.  Madzie giggles as Rafael makes car noises with his mouth, her little hands reaching for the cars.

“Papa!” she squeals as Madzie spots her father.

Rafael spins around and smiles at his father.  “I’m hungry!”

Magnus laughs as he walks closer to his children, picking Madzie up.  “Good thing Monkey, because Papa made a big breakfast.”  At that moment Magnus realizes he’s missing someone.  Worried Magnus glances around looking for his son.  “Where’s Max?” Magnus asks Rafael.

Rafael, who is walking to the dining room, spins around and tells, “He went to wake up Alec.”

Magnus sighs.  The kids still haven’t figured out Alec’s off days.  Shaking his head, Magnus quickly runs to the table and places Madzie in her highchair, telling Rafael not to start eating until he gets back and to watch his sister.  Rafael pouts but agrees, as Magnus runs up the stairs, hoping to catch Max before he wakes up Alec.  But he’s too late.

From outside the room Magnus can hear Max’s small voice.  Shuffling to the door, Magnus pushes the door open a crack and peers in.  Little Max is sitting up on Alec’s bare chest, the young man laying on his back.  Max is telling Alec a story, his little arms moving, flailing around in the air.  Max always used his hands when he told stories.  Alec’s startling blue eyes, which remind Magnus of Max’s sit locked onto the boy.  Without thinking Magnus pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.

After taking the picture, Magnus opens the door more, and steps inside the room.  Both Alec and Max don’t seem to notice, Max still telling his story, in his broken toddler talk.

“An den I open my present and it was a toy plane,” Max explains, with animated hand motions.  Magnus silently laughs.  Max was telling Alec about what he got for his birthday.  “Gamma got me a new trike, an…”

“Blueberry,” Magnus cuts him off moving further into the room.  Alec and Max both jump and look toward Magnus.  Sleepy Alec smiles up at Magnus, a lazy “I just got up smile”.  The kind of smile Magnus wishes he could wake up to every morning.  Max looks at his father with a big smile, proud of himself for waking up Alec.

Alec looks Magnus up and down, smiling at the sight.  Magnus is usually in full makeup, wearing a ton of jewelry, and has fancy clothes on.  But because it’s early Magnus isn’t made up yet.  His hair is messy, and is wearing an oversized shirt that goes mid-thigh, which lets Alec see Magnus’s boxers as he moves.  The shirt gives him an amazing view of Magnus’s legs.  They are long, and bare.  Magnus’s caramel skin glistening in the early morning light.

“Max got Alec up,” Max explains, patting Alec’s chest a little too hard.  Alec winces as the little boy hits his stomach.

“He sure did,” Alec laughs.  Max had burst into Alec’s room a few minutes ago and shook Alec awake.  When Alec awoke Max started to tell Alec stories.  The stories didn’t have an end and just led right into the next.

“Max, it’s Alec’s day off.  He doesn’t have to wake up yet,” Magnus explains, picking up his toddler.  Max happily snuggles into Magnus’s chest.  Magnus kisses the top of Max’s head, the black curls tickling his mouth.  “Sorry he woke you up.”

“It’s okay Magnus,” Alec reassures.  The truth was Alec did want to sleep in, but waking up to Max’s cute face was just as good.

“What’re your plans today?” Magnus asks.  He hopes Alec says nothing, meaning he can ask Alec out for dinner.

“I’m going to have breakfast with my siblings and help Simon and Jace install their new TV.  Those two have no idea how to set it up,” Alec explains, sitting up in bed.  Magnus can’t help, but stare at Alec’s chest as he sits up.  The covers lower on his body, showing off his abs.  Alec was ripped, the sight making Magnus’s heart race.

“Well that sounds like fun.  I hope you enjoy your day off.”  Magnus is a little saddened that Alec isn’t free, hugging his son to his chest.

Alec watches Magnus and is sure he sees Magnus look a little disappointed when he explains what he’s doing that day.  Maybe Magnus wants him to watch the kids?

“And what are you doing today?”

“The kids and I are going to the park and are going to meet up with Catarina,” Magnus tells.

Alec thinks.  Catarina sounds familiar, he is sure he read her name in his book, but can’t remember exactly who she is.  “Is she Rafael’s preschool teacher?”

Magnus chuckles shaking his head.  Rafael’s preschool teacher’s name is Catherine, close to Catarina.  Rafael is enrolled in preschool, but it is summer now.  Starting in September Alec will have to drop Rafael at preschool three days a week.

“No she’s my sister,” Magnus explains.  “Remember I have three adoptive siblings, Catarina, Raphael, and Ragnor.”

“Oh yeah,” Alec says, remembering this slightly.  “My brother Jace is adopted.”  Alec internally curses himself, not understanding why he said that.

“I was wondering, because he looks nothing like you,” Magnus laughs.

The reason Magnus adopted his kids was because he was adopted by a single mom, and wanted to do the same.  He knew how lucky he was to be adopted, his mother saved him.  She saved all his siblings.  And he wanted to save others.  And he also just really wanted kids.  He always wanted to be a father.

“The kids are named after them right?” Alec questions, remembering more.

Magnus nods, “Yep.  My little angels are named after my siblings.  Rafael Santiago, Maxwell Ragnor, and Madzie Catarina Bane.”

Alec smiles, thinking how sweet it is that Magnus named his children after his siblings.  When Alec has his own kids he hopes to do the same.

“Max potty,” Max whimpers, wriggling in Magnus’s arms.

Alec changes his position, moving to get out of bed.  Extending out his arms, Alec asks, “Want me to take him?”

“No!” Max yells in reply.  “Papa take Max.”

Magnus laughs, kissing the top of his son’s head.  “Okay, Papa will take you to the potty.”  He turns around and moves to exit the room.  Spinning around Magnus looks at Alec, locking their eyes, “Alexander, I hope to see you tonight.”  Magnus winks, smiles and turns around.

Alec watches as Magnus leaves his room, closing the door behind him.  Alec sits breathless, his heart beating rapidly.  Alec couldn’t describe how much he wanted Magnus.  Having him in his bedroom was almost too much for Alec to handle.  If Max wasn’t there, Alec doesn’t know what he would have done.  Actually he does.  He would have done nothing.  Alec was always horrible at showing his emotions and could never make the first mood.  And if someone else made the first move, he’d usually just stutter, mumble, and blush.  If he said anything it would be something stupid, which would ruin his chances at a relationship.

Alec had never been in a relationship before.  He never called anyone his boyfriend.  His last relationship was purely physical, even though he wished it was more.  But, his last “lover” didn’t like him in that way.  He just liked Alec for his body.  Which Alec didn’t understand.

Alec has pretty low self-esteem, and couldn’t believe that anyone actually wanted him.  Even if it was for his body.  Even though Alec was good looking, he didn’t think so.  And to him his fantasies about Magnus, were just that fantasies.  Why would Magnus like him?

***

“Den Alec dwopped the juice on da foor,” Max laughs.  He sits on his Auntie Cat’s lap telling her a story about the time Alec was startled by Max’s loud sneeze and dropped his sippy cup on the floor.  Magnus, Catarina, and the kids are at the park, enjoying the nice day.  Catarina lounges on a park bench facing the playground.  Madzie sits next to them in her stroller, asleep from all the excitement.  Magnus is in front of them pushing Rafael on the swings.  Rafael happily giggles as he goes higher and higher on the swing, Magnus smiling at his son with love.

Max finishes telling Catarina his stories, and begins to play with his bunny quietly on Catarina’s lap.  Madzie has awoken and is enjoying watching her brother on the swings.  Catarina is engulfed in Max’s cuteness and doesn’t realize that Rafael and Magnus are walking toward them.

Madzie is the only one who notices, giggling “Rafe!”

This forces Catarina to look up and spot her brother and nephew moving toward them.  Rafael is bouncing in front of Magnus, moving to his brother and Aunt.

“Auntie Cat did you see me on the swings?” Rafael asks hopefully.

Catarina nods, “Yes, you went so high!”

Rafael laughs, jumping up to show how high he went.  “Papa pushes better than Alec,” Rafael explains.

“Really?” Catarina ponders, wanting to hear more about their new caretaker.

Rafael nods, ready to elaborate.  “Alec doesn’t push as high because he says he’s scared I’ll fall off, but I tell him I’ll hold on, but he doesn’t listen.”  Rafael says it as if it is the most implausible fear that Rafael would fall from the swing.  The truth was Rafael was always getting injured, and the caretaker being worried that Rafael will fall off the swing is a very justified fear.

Magnus laughs at the story, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Max wanna play in the sandbox?” Rafael asks animatedly.

“Max play!” Max responds hopping off Catarina’s lap.  The little boy attempts to run to the sandbox, but is stopped by his father.

“Maxie you can’t bring Blue into the sandbox,” Magnus explains, gesturing to the plushie bunny in his hand.  Max who had seemed to have forgotten about the bunny, reluctantly hands it over and starts after his brother.

“Papa protect Blue?” Max asks, innocently, turning back around to look at his papa.

Magnus nods and hugs the bunny, imitating the way Max hugs it.  “Of course.”

Max accepts this answer, and runs away laughing.  Magnus spins around and walks toward his sister, who is now holding Madzie on her lap.  The little girl’s hands are reaching for her brothers, Madzie spewing out unintelligible babbles.  Madzie usually is okay with just observing her brothers, but this time she wants to play along.

“You wanna play in the sandbox?” Magnus asks, picking up his daughter.

“Yes,” Madzie tells pointing toward her brothers.  Magnus happily places Madzie in the sandbox and then returns to the park bench, plopping next to his sister.  The sandbox is right in front of the bench, making it possible for them to sit and watch the children.

Magnus leans back in the bench and takes a deep breath in.  It’s a warm June day, the sun is shining, and for some odd reason the family is alone at the playground.  “How have you been cupcake?”

Catarina laughs at the nickname, her eyes locked on her niece and nephew playing in the sandbox.  Rafael and Max are making a sandcastle, while Madzie is just patting the sand, giggling every time her hand hits the sand.

“I’ve been good.  The wedding planning is getting a little hectic,” Catarina explains.  Catarina is engaged and will be marrying in the winter.  Magnus is happy for her, but at the same time a little envious.  She is the first of his siblings to get married.  Magnus wishes that one day he’ll find someone that looks at him like, Elias, her fiancé, looks at Catarina.

“If you ever need any help…” Magnus starts, but is cut off.

“Yeah, I’ll ask my brother with the three kids under five,” Catarina laughs.

Magnus huffs.  “With Alec I have more time.”

Catarina smiles, happy that Magnus brought up Alec.  “I was wondering about this new caretaker of yours.  He seems very good with the kids.”

Magnus smiles.  Catarina had no idea.  “Yeah, the kids warmed up to him right away.  They’re usually shy around new people, but they loved him from the moment they saw him.”  Magnus had too, but he wasn’t going to say that.

Catarina watches her brother as he discusses Alec.  His eyes light up when he says his name, and Catarina can’t help to smirk.  “He sounds amazing.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, knowing what his sister means.  “He’s my children’s caretaker, nothing else.”  Magnus lies through his teeth, and he knows that Catarina sees this.

Catarina snorts and leans back on the park bench.  “Well can I see a picture?”

“What, why?”

“Because I need a mental image when you or the kids talk about him,” Catarina explains.  “And I want to see if he’s cute.”

Magnus laughs and pulls out his phone.  “I’ll make sure I tell Elias about this,” Magnus teases.  Magnus unlocks his phone and goes to his pictures.  Scrolling through his images, Magnus stops at the picture of Alec with all his kids in his bed.  Magnus positions the phone away from Catarina, so she cannot see, and then scrolls past the picture.  He keeps swiping until he arrives at the picture that was attached to his resume.  It was a simple picture of Alec’s face, his blue eyes piercing the camera.  Titling the phone so Catarina can see it, Catarina leans forward, eyes widening.

“He’s gorgeous,” Catarina tells.  “And he’s good with kids.  Is he available?”

Magnus knows she’s asking for him.  Catarina always is the one setting Magnus up on dates.  But Magnus never seemed to take Catarina’s advice and always ended up in horrible relationships.  It had been a long time since Magnus had been in a relationship.  The last time he was in a relationship was a few months before he adopted Rafael.  After the messy breakup, he decided that he would never fall in love.  And if he wanted a family he’d have to make it himself.

“Yes he broke up with his boyfriend a while ago.”

Catarina smiles widely, “Okay so are you going to go for him?”

Magnus’s face goes blank.  How he wished he could go for him.  But, Alec probably wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings.  Or would he?

“I was going to ask him out, but then crying children interrupted me,” Magnus explains.  How he wished he could ask Alec out.  “But he works for me.”

“Do you like him?”

Yes he liked him.  Magnus couldn’t explain how much he liked him.  Every time Magnus saw Alec his heart would race.  Magnus didn’t even think of Alec as a caretaker, instead he saw him as a partner, as crazy as that sounds.  “I do.”

“Does he like you?”

Magnus thinks about this for a while.  Did Alec like him?  Magnus thought so.  Alec would give him these side smiles, and their alone conversation late at night were very flirtatious.  “I think so.”

Catarina clears her throat and places her hand on Magnus’s shoulder.  “Brother, I know you better than anyone.  And the look on your face when you talk about him tells me everything.  I want to see you happy.  And I think this Alec, can make you happy.  He’s great with the kids, sounds sweet, and he’s hot.”

“Cat, I don’t…”

“Magnus, I want you to be happy,” Catarina tells.

“Okay,” Magnus answers.  Butterflies form in his stomach as he imagines him asking Alec out.  Smiling like a little school girl, Magnus watches his kids play, imagining Alec and he playing with them.

***

“Okay, what colors do you want?” Magnus asks.

The kids and Magnus returned home some hours ago from the park.  It is now after dinner, and the kids are playing beauty parlor.  Beauty parlor was their favorite game to play with their papa.  All three of his kids always were allured by Magnus’s makeup and nail polish and wanted to wear it to.  Magnus couldn’t help but, entertain his children’s wishes, letting them play beauty parlor.  He’d do their makeup, or in Madzie’s case tickle her with the brush.  And let them paint each other’s nails.

Painting nails was the boys’ favorite.  Madzie was indifferent, she couldn’t paint the nails and didn’t seem to care when hers were painted.  Tonight the boys first painted Madzie’s nails, each boy taking one hand.  Then the boys painted Magnus’s and Max and Magnus painted Rafael’s.  It’s now Max’s turn and he is having great difficulty picking his colors.  Because two people are painting at the same time, two colors are chosen.

While Max is deciding, Magnus glances down at his nails.  The boys are terrible at painting nails, but Magnus doesn’t care.  The paint is uneven, all over his skin, and a few fingers are missing a top coat.  Still Magnus prefers his son’s beauty parlor over a salon.  Looking up from his nails, Magnus smiles at Max’s serious face as he look over all the paints.  The toddler’s face is scrunched up and a little bit of tongue is sticking out the side.

“Boo and pink,” Max finally decides, pointing to the bottles.  The boys knew that they weren’t allowed to touch the bottles, because they’re glass, and wait for their papa to get the bottles for them.

Grabbing the bottles, Magnus unscrews the cap and places the pink bottle in front of Rafael and takes the blue bottle for himself.  Excited Max sits on the floor in front of them, criss-cross apple sauce, placing his hands flat on the floor.  Beauty parlor was always done on the floor, because the kids were too small to reach across the table.

“Make Maxie Pwetty,” Max commands.

Rafael and Magnus both laugh and grab their corresponding hands.  Magnus’s clutching Max’s tiny left hand begins to paint his fingers, while Rafael, holding the right hand, has already painted half of Max’s knuckle and is trying to wipe it up.  All the kid are oddly stationary when they play beauty parlor.  They understand that they have to be still for the best results, and are happy to do it.  Madzie even attempts to stay still, so her brothers can paint her nails.  The baby at the moment is sitting in her play pen, her left hand painted a neon green and her right a midnight black.

The living room is oddly quiet, all the kids focusing on the beauty parlor.  The silence though is soon broken.  “Alec!” Madzie cheers.

Everyone’s heads spin around and watch as the man walks into the living room.  It is obvious Alec is trying to figure out what is going on.  It was odd for Alec not to be greeted by little kids running into his legs, but the kids were not willing to get up and risk ruining Max’s nails.

Madzie, the only one not working on Max’s nails, wants to greet Alec in the normal way, screaming “Up!”

Alec happily obliges, picking up the baby.  “Hi Madzie.”  His focus then shifts to the three sitting on the floor.  “What’re you guys playing?”

“Well Alexander,” Magnus begins.  “We are playing beauty parlor.”  The older male says this in a flirtatious way, looking at Alec sideways.  Alec gives Magnus a little smile, which warms Magnus’s heart.  Maybe Alec will be the one?

“Beauty parlor?” Alec questions, peaking at each person’s nails.

“Yeah!” Max tells, keeping his hands as still as possible.  “You wanna get pwetty?”

Alec chuckles at the boy’s question.  Rafael and Magnus looks up at Alec with expecting smiles.  Alec never thought any of the kids looked like Magnus until now.  Rafael and Magnus hold the same look on their face, a look that Rafael has given Alec many times.  I guess it’s true, father like son.

“Sure,” Alec answers before he can think.  After answering he kind of regrets it.  But the smiles on the boys’ and Magnus’s faces push Alec’s worries out of his mind.

Magnus pats the ground next to him, and the younger man happily takes the spot.  “We’ll just finish up Max’s nails and we’ll start yours,” Magnus explains.

“Yeah,” Rafael agrees.  “Then you can be pretty like Papa.”

Alec smiles at this, of course Magnus was pretty.  Alec knew he could never be as pretty as Magnus, but it was sweet for Rafael to think so.

“Your papa is pretty,” Alec agrees.  Wait?  What did he just say? Alec’s mouth betrayed him and said exactly what he was thinking.  Doing this always scared away previous crushes, and now he’s probably scared Magnus, his boss.  “I… I didn’t…”

“Don’t worry Alexander.  I think you’re pretty too.”

Did Magnus just call Alec pretty?  He did!  Alec’s heart races and his cheeks blush, he knows he has a goofy smile on his face, but he can’t help it.  Magnus gives him a side smile, as he finishes painting Max’s nails.  Trying to break his attention away from Magnus, Alec grabs Madzie’s chubby hands, admiring her nail polish.  Both hands are different colors, a theme that everyone wears.  Madzie happily holds up her hands, letting Alec admire the paint job.  Most of the paint is on her skin, and the paint that is on her nails is clumpy.  It is obvious the boys painted her nails, which made Alec happy.  When Alec was younger he’d watch Izzy paint her nails, and would often want to help paint her nails, but never had the courage to ask.

Magnus and Rafael finish Max’s nails and place the brushes back into the bottles.  Max stays still and waits as his papa sprays his nails with instant dry.  The toddler tests his nails, and after he’s satisfied they’re dried pops up from where he is sitting and runs to Alec.  Knowing what Max wants, Alec hands Madzie over to Magnus, who is waiting with extended arms, and gets ready for the toddler.  Max hops onto Alec’s lap and snuggles into his chest.

“Max miss you,” Max tells, hugging Alec.  It’s late, all the kids are in their pajamas, and Alec knows Max’s tired.  The toddler yawns against Alec’s chest, snuggling deeper.

“Want me to take Max to bed?” Alec qestions.

Magnus shakes his head, a smile still sitting on his lips.  “You aren’t getting out of this,” the older man jokes.  “Rafael and I will paint your nails, while Max sleeps on the couch.”

“No!” Max yelps.  “Max sleep here.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and looks at Alec.  Alec smiles back at Magnus, shifting his view to the toddler.  “Okay, Max you can sleep here, while I get my nails painted.”

“You spoil them,” Magnus laughs.  The older man turns around, places Madzie in her pen, and begins to rummage through the nail polishes.  “I’ll pick your colors because I do not trust your fashion sense.  I’ve seen what you wear, black and black.”

Alec huffs, rolling his eyes.  He watches as Magnus looks through the colors, Rafael helping out.  Max who, has fallen asleep, lets out little snores, his body snuggling into Alec.  Alec loves when the kids do this.  It almost makes Alec feel needed.

“This one,” Rafael chooses, pointing to one of the bottles.

Magnus smiles at him and picks up two bottles, placing them in front of Alec.  Rafael happily crawls in front of Alec, grabbing his left hand and pulling it forward.  Magnus moves to Alec’s right and gently clutches his hand.  Magnus’s soft hand rubs the top of Alec’s with his thumb.  How could Magnus’s hands be so soft?  At that moment Alec became a little self-conscious about his own calloused hands.  But, that was quickly forgotten as Magnus brings Alec’s hand to his mouth, and places a quick kiss to it.

Did that just happen?  Alec couldn’t believe what just happened.  His cheeks blush and eyes dart down.  Magnus opens both bottles, and both Rafael and Magnus start to paint.  Rafael concentrates heavily on his task, the boy’s forehead scrunched, and a little tongue peeking out the side of his lips.  Most of the paint on his left hand, gets on his skin, but he thinks the hand looks amazing.  Magnus looks at Alec’s nails with great concentration, his look a variation of Rafael’s.  Alec doesn’t know how long it takes, but Alec thinks getting his nails done goes way to quick.  He loves the intimacy and gentleness of Magnus.  And how happy Rafael is as he finishes his hands.

With a spray of the instant dry, Alec brings up his hands to examine his nails.  Alec fights back tears as he looks at his fingers.  His left hand is covered in purple nail polish, half of it is on his skin, and the other half on his nails, is clumpy, uneven, and has way to many coats.  His right hand is immaculate.  The nails are perfectly painted with a light green nail polish, not one speck on his skin.

“You like it?” Rafael asks.

“Yeah,” Alec answers, his mind too happy to find words.  “I love it.”

***

“So,” Magnus asks, as he moves closer to Alec.

After finishing Alec’s nails, Magnus and Alec put the kids to bed, luckily without any fuss.  Now the two stand outside Magnus’s room.

“Mag..Magnus I…”

Alec doesn’t get to finish.  Magnus closes the gap in between Alec and he, their lips smashing together.  Magnus’s soft lips caress Alec’s the two breaking apart after a few minutes for air.  Their foreheads touch, both looking into each other’s eyes, a silent communication happening between the two.  Both coming to an agreement, their lips meet again, Magnus pushing the door open.  Alec shuts the door behind them, the two not breaking apart for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally get together!  
> LMK what you wanna see.  
> I love Kudos and Comments, please lmk what you think.


	6. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec awakes to fears that he has made a huge mistake sleeping with Magnus.

Morning sunlight tickles Alec’s face, causing him to stir.  Fluttering his eyes Alec turns over, his eyes opening to an unexpected sight.  A sleeping Magnus lays next to him, and it is at that moment that Alec remembers what happened last night.  It was like a dream, how could it be possible?  Magnus actually liked him.  But what had he done?

Magnus is his boss, does this mean he’s getting fired.  Does this mean he has to quit.  Alec couldn’t imagine sleeping with his boss, but that’s exactly what he did.  Magnus didn’t really seem like Alec’s boss most of the time, more of a co-parent, but that wasn’t true.  Magnus is the kid’s parent, not Alec.  Alec’s just the caretaker, someone who’s friable, replaceable.  Last night sleeping with Magnus seemed like such a good idea.  But this morning, he was doubting the choice.

When Alec didn’t know what to do he always would ask his sister for advice.  Which is what he needs to do.  Izzy will know what to do, she always does.  Even though she’s younger than Alec, she’s the wise one in the family, at least when it comes to relationships.

Sliding out of from under the covers, Alec moves quietly, making sure not to wake Magnus.  Shimmying into his boxers, pants, and top, Alec slips out of the room and walks down the hall to the upstairs TV room.  Exhaling deeply Alec unlocks his phone and calls his sister.

Izzy: _Alec, I have to wake up in an hour for work.  This better be good!_

Alec: _I slept with Magnus!_

Izzy: _What?_

Before anything else can be said Alec starts to explain everything that happened, his mind running over all the details.  Everything he did, Alec second guesses, wondering if he made the right choices.  Izzy surprisingly stays silent as he talks, allowing Alec to finish.

Alec: _I really like him Izzy._

Izzy: _Awww, Alec._

Alec: _What do I do?_

Izzy: _You have to talk to him, Alec.  Tell him that you care about him, that you really like him.  And then you two will figure out what to do.  Alec, you might have to quit._

Alec: _I know._

Alec loved his job, the kids, and Magnus.  He loved living in this house, but having a relationship with Magnus while he’s his boss, seems a little unethical.  Maybe quitting would be the best thing.  That way he could have a relationship with Magnus, and still see the boys on occasion.  Still Alec really didn’t want to quit.

“Alec!”

A cry of Alec’s name vibrates through one the baby monitors sitting on the coffee table.  Last night Magnus and Alec had totally forgotten about the kids’ monitors and had left all three of them in the upstairs TV room.

“Alec?” comes the voice again.  Alec looks at the speakers and realizes that the voice is coming from Max’s blue monitor.  It wasn’t unusual for the kid’s to scream Alec’s name when they wanted to get up.  The three knew that Alec was the one that would wake them up in the morning and knew to call for him.  It made Alec feel important knowing that the first thing the kids’ though of when they awoke was him.  “Alec!”  Max begins to cry.

Alec: _Izzy Max just woke up I have to go.  Love you._

Izzy: _Love you too big bro._

Max is always impatient and according to him Alec has taken way too long to get him up.  Angered sobs flow through the speaker as Alec moves out of the TV room and towards Max’s room.  Alec, moves quickly to the room, the boy’s sobs breaking his heart.  Pushing the door open, Alec turns on the light.  Max sits up in his crib, his face red from crying.  Max’s chubby hands hold onto his bars, the toddler shaking them angrily.

“It’s okay Maxie.  I’m here,” Alec reassures.

Shuffling into the room Alec moves in front of the crib, welcoming Max into his arms.  He then reaches down and grabs the plushie bunny, knowing Max will want it latter.  The upset boy clings to Alec tightly, tears continuing to trail down his face.

“Maxie you’re okay,” Alec repeats, circling the boy’s back as he paces up and down the room.  Max slowly calms down, his tears subsiding as the boy snuggles into Alec’s chest.  Alec looks down, spotting his shirt is soaking wet from all the tears.  Sighing, Alec leaves the room, bouncing the toddler up and down as he moves to his room.

Alec begins to talk to Max, trying to distract him, so Alec can place him down.  It works, luckily, Max being too preoccupied listening to the story and playing with his bunny, lets Alec place him on his bed, as Alec ducks into the bathroom to change.  Alec changes as fast as he can, asking Max questions as he does it, making sure the boy doesn’t move from the bed.

“What’s your favorite color Max?” Alec asks as he throws on a black short sleeve t-shirt.

“Boo!”

“What’s your favorite food?” Alec ponders, slipping into his jeans.

“Ummmmm….. i-cream.”

“What do you wanna do today?” Alec questions, as he steps out of the bathroom.  For the first time this morning, Alec feels happy.  He loved all the kids so much.  As he waits for Max to answer he looks at his painted nails quickly, butterflies appearing in his stomach as he thinks about Magnus.  Alec knows he has to listen to his sister, and talk to Magnus as soon as he wakes up.  The thing is that Alec has no idea when that’ll be.  When Magnus doesn’t have to get up early for work he has a habit of sleeping in till noon.  Alec really doesn’t want to wait till then, but he also doesn’t want to wake him up.

“Fort!” Max finally answers.  Alec and the kids had made a fort once before.  They piled up all the comfy pillows, blankets, and couch cushions and made a fort.  Then they all played make-believe, pretending the fort was a castle and then a space ship.  The boys loved the game, Madzie on the other hand thought it was boring and needed to be entertained separately.

“Okay, we’ll make a fort, after your siblings wake up.”

Alec decides to go back to the upstairs TV room and wait for Rafael and Madzie to wake up.  Alec sits on the couch, Max laying against Alec’s chest.  The TV is on, cartoons playing quietly, but Max is not really into the TV.  He’d always get bored quickly when he watched cartoons and a bored Max was not a happy Max.  Bored Max loved to mess with his siblings or would become insanely clingy.  This time Max is keeping himself entertained by telling Alec a story, about Rafael going to preschool for the first time.

“Rafe no like preschool.  He cry and Papa was upset and I cried cause I didn’t want him to go, but Rafe did go and den he was happy after school cause his teacher nice and she let him colwor.”

“Really?” Alec asks.  Alec wondered how Rafael was at preschool.  The kids were all shy and didn’t really like strangers or being apart.  He couldn’t imagine Rafael handling preschool well.

“Rafe like preschool now.  But Papa was late one day cause Madzie crying and den we were late and Rafe cry,” Max explains.  As the boy tells his story, his little hands make it to the bottom of his shirt, which he attempts to pull over his head.  Max sure did hate clothes.

“Max, you have to keep your pjs on,” Alec tells.

“Max no clothes!”

Alec sighs, knowing how to convince Max to keep his clothes on.  “Max if you keep your pjs on you can wear your pirate outfit after breakfast.”

“Max pirate!” Max exclaims, throwing his arms up.

“Yes,” Alec explains.  “But only if you keep your pjs on.”

Alec was not ready to change Max at the moment.  Wrestling him into clothes was something he couldn’t handle until after his coffee.

“Okay Alec,” Max agrees.

***

“Shhhhhhh,” Alec shushes.  “Papa is sleeping.”

All the kids are up and Alec is now trying to get Max dressed.  Rafael and Madzie are both already dressed, and Rafael had picked both their outfits.  Throughout breakfast Max chattered about becoming a pirate and was so excited to make his “ship” (the fort).  Now Rafael and Max were excitedly trying to pick out what Max was going to wear.  Alec had left Madzie in her crib, the girl content with her mermaid toy.

Max had more pirate costumes then Alec thought possible.  A large brown chest sits in the back of Max’s room, stuffed full of pirate gear.

“Max want to wear dat!” Max cheers pointing to a white billowy pirate shirt.

“Blueberry inside voices,” Alec reiterates.  The toddler cups his hands over his mouth, his eyebrows shooting up.  The reaction was precious, and Alec couldn’t help, but pick up the toddler and give him a hug.  Max is happy to be picked up, returning Alec’s hug.

Bending down Alec scoops up Max’s choice of pirate outfit and places Max onto the floor.  For once the boy is willing to get changed, throwing up his hands waiting for Alec.  Not wanting the boy to lose his enthusiasm to change, Alec quickly pulls off Max’s pajama shirt and pants and slips the boy into his outfit.  Max had chosen the white billowy shirt, a black vest to go over it, and a pair of blue pants, that look like normal pants to Alec.  Max looks so cute in his little pirate outfit, as the toddler looks up at Alec with large sparkling blue eyes.

“Wow, Max you look so good,” Alec tells, ruffling Max’s messy hair.

“Maxie pirate!” Max cheers, bouncing over to his brother.  Rafael and Max have a quick conversation Alec can’t hear, and rush out of the room laughing.  Alec sighs and runs after them.  Alec watches as the boys disappear down the stairs.  He knows they can’t start the fort without them, the cushions are too heavy, and the two are probably just gathering supplies.

Walking into Madzie’s room, Alec picks up the baby and her plushie and carries her into the hallway.  Alec stops abruptly, as Max cuts Alec off.  In Max’s hands are a pile of stuffed animals, which he is carrying downstairs for the fort.  Alec watches the toddler with amusement as he expertly slides down the stairs on his butt.  If Max wanted to walk up or down the stairs he had to be holding an adults hand, otherwise he had to climb on all fours or slide down on his butt.  Max didn’t like doing it, because he brother didn’t have to, but the toddler wasn’t coordinated enough yet to walk up steps.  Usually Max would insist on being carried, but Max is too determined at the moment to ask for help.

When the three reach the bottom of the stairs, Max sprints off toward Rafael.  Rafael has already collected a few blankets and pillows, and is waiting patiently for Alec to help with the cushions.

“Alec,” Rafael exclaims bouncing up and down.  “Let’s make the fort extra big!”

Alec chuckles, knowing that he could quite easily make the fort huge, because of the abundance of couches the penthouse had.  But, a giant fort using all the cushions, rendering all the couches useless until the boys decided they wanted to destroy the fort was something Alec didn’t want to deal with.  Magnus probably wouldn’t want Alec to do that either.

“We’re going to make the fort just like last time,” Alec explains, placing Madzie on the floor.  The baby crawls after Alec, babbling, wanting to be played with.  Madzie still wasn’t walking, but Alec could sense she was so close, any day now he was sure.  “Wasn’t it fun last time?”

“Yes!” both boys scream.

Alec laughs and moves toward one of the couches.  It was a couch that was at the far back left corner of the penthouse, one that no one usually sat at.  It sat against the window wall, and was always baked by the sun in the afternoon.  Alec wasn’t sure why Magnus didn’t just get rid of the thing.  Pretending the cushions way a ton, Alec lift up the cushions with great effort and trudges back toward the kids.  Max and Rafael await the cushions excitedly, while Madzie sits in Max’s pile of plushies, hugging one to her chest, putting it down, and then moving to the next.  Placing the cushions on the floor, Alec stands them up and watches as the boys run over to the cushions.  Rafael and Max begin to drape blankets over the cushions, and throw pillows into the fort.  Madzie fusses on the ground at Alec’s feet, the girl pulling at Alec’s pants.

Smiling at the baby, Alec clutches her small little hands, her nails still covered in polish.  Together Alec and Madzie shuffle around the living room, the baby cooing the entire time.  Madzie liked to walk around the penthouse, only if her hands were being held.  Otherwise she would topple over, land on her butt, and cry, until Alec picked her up.  Lately Madzie was more fussy than usual, because she was in the process of teething.  Madzie was supposed to be the easy one, and her teething, was making Alec’s job a lot harder.  She would put pretty much everything in her mouth, which was causing Alec to worry that she’d choke.

The morning goes pretty well.  The boy’s make their fort and Madzie and Alec play patty cake and try to build a tower out of blocks.  Now Alec is trying to teach Madzie to walk.  Alec stands up and bends down holding Madzie’s raised hands.  The girl happily waddles around the room, enjoying “walking”.  Slowly Alec releases his grip and moves around to Madzie’s front.  Bending down Alec waves for Madzie to walk to him.  Madzie’s lip quivers as she attempts to take a step toward Alec.  Her shaky chubby legs give out under her, as she plummets to her butt.  Madzie cries out in pain, the girl waving her arms angrily.  Alec is sure that it doesn’t actually hurt when Madzie falls, she has a padded diaper on, but the girl cries every time she does.  He’s pretty sure she just cries because the fall shocks her.

“You’re okay,” Alec tells as he lifts up the little girl.  Shushing the baby Alec bounces Madzie up and down as he walks over to the boys.  They have already constructed their fort and are now playing pirates.  Max is apparently the captain of the ship while Rafael is sitting in the crow’s nest (which is really just a pillow sitting outside the fort).  Rafael has his hands cupped around his eyes, pretending they are binoculars.  Max is sitting inside the fort, discussing pirate stuff with a plushie cheetah.

“Ship coming up,” Rafael tells Max.  The “ship” is actually Alec and Madzie.

“Fwiendly?” Max questions.  He knows it’s Alec, but doesn’t want to break character.

“Yep,” Alec answers for Rafael as he gets closer.  Madzie is squirming in Alec’s arms, obviously in distress.  It’s about time for Madzie’s nap, and Alec knows she’s tired.

“I’m going to take Madzie upstairs and put her down for her nap,” Alec explains, turning on the TV.  “Rafael watch your brother okay?”

Rafael, who is already sitting in front of the TV, nods.  Usually Alec would place Max in Madzie’s playpen when he left the room, but he knew if he tried Max would throw a tantrum.  He also knew that Max would just stay in his fort when he left the room, he loved the fort too much to leave it.

Walking up the stairs, and into Madzie’s room, Alec battles the baby the entire way.  Madzie is very cranky, her teeth hurting.  The girl attempts to chew on Alec’s shirt shoulder, but is not satisfied.  She then begins to suck on Alec’s fingers, which she finds are much better to suck on.  Alec sighs as he sits down in the rocking chair.  Leaning over, Alec grabs a teething toy from the small table next to the rocking chair and pulls his fingers out of Madzie’s mouth.  Madzie cries out in protest as Alec hands her the teething toy.  Whimpering Madzie begins to chew on the teething ring, kicking her legs.

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus has just woken up.  Rolling over in bed, Magnus lets out an annoyed sigh when his hand hits an empty bed.  Alec is gone.  Cracking his eyes open, Magnus glares at the clock, **11:26**.  He had really hoped to see Alec’s sleepy morning face, but had overslept.

After getting changed, and calling into his secretary, letting her know he won’t be in today, Magnus walks down the hall.  As he nears Madzie’s room he hears voices from within.  It’s around Madzie’s nap time and Alec is probably putting her down for a nap.  Cracking the door open Magnus lays his eyes on a picture perfect sight.  Which is why he snaps a quick picture.

Madzie sits on Alec’s lap in the rocking chair, looking up at Alec contently.  Her hazel eyes are locked onto Alec’s, as she listens to Alec’s soothing voice.  It seems that Alec is telling Madzie a story from his childhood and Madzie is very interested.  As Alec talks, Madzie sucks on her pacifier and pats Alec in the stomach with her hand.  Since she’s been teething Madzie has been wanting her pacifier more.  Rafael never liked the pacifier and Max liked it too much.  Magnus has effectively gotten Max to stop asking for it.  The only time he can have it is when he’s having a really hard time falling to sleep or an extreme tantrum.

“When I was younger Jace and I would go to the park and there was this pond,” Alec tells Madzie.  “Jace hated the pond because it was filled with ducks.  He’d terrified of ducks.  Isn’t that silly?”

“Very,” Magnus answers as he steps into the nursery.

Alec’s head shoots up, cheeks filling with blush.  Madzie doesn’t seem to care, to enthralled in Alec’s story.  Alec’s vivid blue eyes meet Magnus’s golden eyes, a smile creeping onto both their faces.  Magnus loved Alec’s eyes.  They were a unique blue, which Magnus had never seen before.  Max has blue eyes, but they are a dark common blue, nothing like Alec’s.

“You’re awake,” Alec says.  Of course he’s awake.  Alec internally kicks himself, why does he always say stupid stuff.

Magnus nods, walking toward Alec and Madzie.  “You should have gotten me up,” Magnus explains as he rubs Madzie’s head.  The baby is still not interested in her papa and is waiting for Alec to continue the tale.

“I…I thought you’d…. I didn’t…”

Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, shutting him up.  “I was joking,” Magnus explains.  “How is she?”

Alec’s eyes break from Magnus and move to little Madzie. The baby starts to whimper around the pacifier, annoyed that no one is talking to her.  Alec begins to rock back and forth in the chair again, and looks back up at Magnus.  “Her teeth are hurting her and she does not like learning to walk.  It also seems that she is deciding to skip her nap today.”

Magnus laughs.  Madzie finally turns to look at her father, cooing.  The moment is sweet.  Alec’s heart flutters; the way Magnus looks at his children is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.  But, the cute moment is cut short by a cry from down the stairs.

“Alec?!  Max want Alec!”  Max screams up the stairs.  Rafael’s voice also comes from downstairs, his fainter, trying to coerce his brother to stay downstairs and play.  Alec sighs, he knows that if he doesn’t go get him that he’ll try to walk up the stairs by himself.

“Why don’t you give me Madzie and you go check on the boys?” Magnus offers, his hands out straight, waiting for Madzie.

Alec shakes his head.  It’s Alec’s job to take care of the kids.  That is what he’s being paid to do.  Just because Alec and Magnus slept together didn’t mean he didn’t have to do his job.  He also hadn’t forgotten that he wanted to talk to Magnus, but would rather have it without any children present.

“No,” Alec says.  “I’ve got her, I’ll just put the mat down in her play pen and let her sleep downstairs.  You have to go to work anyway.”

Magnus smiles and takes Madzie into his arms, totally disregarding everything Alec had said.  “I’ll read her story and put her down for her nap.  My story won’t be as entertaining as Jace being afraid of ducks, but I’ll try my best.  And…”

“Alec!” Max cuts off his father screaming Alec’s name.

“Max you can’t walk up the steps,” Rafael reprimands.  “You have to crawl!”

Alec knew Max would try to walk up the stairs.  He hated crawling and sliding on his butt.

“Max no baby,” Max explains.  “Max big boy.”

Max was the opposite of big.  Even for a two year old he was tiny and his coordination wasn’t the best.  Max could barely figure out how to hop on one foot, there was no way he could do stairs by himself.

“Alec go get my child,” Magnus says in a stern voice.  He said it sternly, but Alec knew he was just worried that Max would fall.  He wasn’t mad at Alec, Alec knew that.

Quickly Alec pops up from the rocking chair and jogs toward the nursery door.  Before he can exit the room Magnus explains, “I took the day off.”

Alec blushes as he runs out of the room.  Did he take the day off for him?  Alec hopes so.

Alec’s long legs stride down the hallway and stop as he arrives at the top of the stairs.  Alec’s eyes widen as he spots toddler Max trying to get up the stairs.  The boy is halfway to the top, his little fingertips brushing against the railing.  Max is still in his pirate costume, which is the sweetest thing ever, but Alec can’t stay happy for long.  Max cannot go up the stairs by himself and he knows this.

“Maxwell Ragnor Bane!” Alec says in a stern voice, mimicking Magnus’s.  “What are you doing?”

Max knows he did something wrong.  The toddler’s lip starts to quiver and the boy’s body shakes.  “I’m sowey,” Max cries.

Alec never wanted to make any of the kids cry.  Max was just a stubborn toddler, he didn’t know any different.

“Maxie don’t cry,” Alec sings as he moves down the stairs.  When he gets right in front of Max, Alec picks the boy up and continues down the steps.  Max is whimpering into Alec’s shirt, obviously sorry for going up the stairs by himself.

Bouncing Max up and down Alec moves next to the fort and plops himself down on a stray pillow.  Rafael is still sitting in front of the TV, the cartoon being too interesting to look away from.  Alec chuckles at the sight as he rubs circles on Max’s back.  Max calms down after a few moments and returns back to playing in the fort, his bunny being his second in command.

***

Alec has now turned off the TV forcing Rafael to play with his brother.  At the moment Rafael is the evil pirate trying to take over Max’s ship.  It’s been about a half hour since Alec had to rescue Max from the stairs, and Magnus has just now put Madzie to bed.

Magnus walks down the stairs quietly, his boys are too engrossed in their game to pay attention.  “Look Blueberry, Rafe.”

Alec hadn’t noticed Magnus’s outfit before, but now he couldn’t take his eyes off it.  Magnus wears tight golden shorts which elegantly show off his legs.  On his top is a black button up shirt, with only the last button done.  His golden abs are on display, accentuated by a large golden necklace laying just about his navel.  Black eye shadow covers the lids of his eyes, matching the black lipstick he wears.  Magnus’s hair is spiked up in all different direction, resembling an abstract sculpture.  Magnus has a style like Alec has never seen.  Alec could never imagine dressing up like Magnus, but Magnus just made the whole look work.  He was gorgeous.  He’s gorgeous with a full face of makeup and he’s gorgeous when he just wakes up and half of his hair is sticking up and the other half is stuck to his face.

Both boys turn to face Alec, their eyes slowly moving to the stairs and their papa.  “Papa!” both boys scream with glee as they run toward Magnus.

Magnus kneels down and scoops both boys up, swinging them around.  Max and Rafael giggle with joy.  Quickly both boys begin to explain to Magnus about Max being a pirate and that they had made a fort.  Their story is a little too loud, making Alec fear that Madzie will awake.

“Shhhhhh,” Alec shushes, placing a finger to his lips.  “Madzie is sleeping.”

Magnus nods, followed by the boys.  After a few more minutes of hugs, the boys go back to playing and Magnus moves next to Alec, placing a ringed hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“Alexander,” Magnus coos in a small sweet voice.  “Can we talk?”

Alec’s body stiffens.  Was he going to get fired?  Alec’s body moves without his knowledge and before he knows it he’s sitting on one of the island chairs in the kitchen, Magnus sitting next to him.  Magnus reaches out with his right hand for Alec.  Alec slowly takes the hand, squeezing a little too hard.  Unknowingly he begins to trace one of Magnus’s rings with his pointer finger, his eyes glued on Magnus’s golden green eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus starts.  “I want to talk…”

“Wait,” Alec cuts him off.  “I need to say this first.  I love working for you.  I love the kids.  Madzie, Max, Rafael, they are the most precious beings in the world to me.  But, I like you Magnus.  Last night might have just been a one night stand for you, but it was much more to me.  I like you.  And I want to date you.  And if that means I have to quit, I will.”

“No,” Magnus grasps Alec’s hand with both of his and gives a gentle squeeze.  “If you left I wouldn’t be able to do this.  The kids love you so much and they’d hate me and you if you left.  And I couldn’t imagine waking up every morning to a house you’re not in.  I really like you too Alexander.  Last night was not some one night stand.  And I’m sorry that I might made you feel like it was.”

Alec was never the brave type, but he really knew what he wanted this time.  Leaning forward Alec kisses Magnus full on the mouth, the kiss lasting only a few seconds, but enough to place a smile on both Alec and Magnus’ faces.

“Can we you know,” Alec starts.  “In front of the kids?”

“If you mean kiss,” Magnus smirks and leans in for another kiss.  After they break apart Magnus finishes, “Of course.”

Smiling at the fact Alec leans in again and meets Magnus’s lips.  This kiss lasts a little longer, the two enjoying the feeling of each other.  The two could have stayed like that forever, if only two little boys didn’t interrupt.

“Yuck.”

Alec and Magnus break apart suddenly.  Alec tries to take his hand away from Magnus’s, but the older male keeps a firm grasp on his.  Magnus gives Alec a side smile, reassuring him that it’s fine to show physical affection in front of the kids.

Rafael and Max stand in the kitchen doorway.  Rafael’s face is scrunched up, his tongue sticking out toward the two adults, while Max is smiling widely hugging his bunny.

“Yuck?” Magnus asks, getting up from the stool to ruffle Rafael’s hair.

“Kissing is gross,” Rafael explains, sticking his tongue out further.

“What do you think Max?” Alec asks.  He hopes that Rafael just thinks it’s gross because he doesn’t like kissing, not because he doesn’t approve of Alec and his papa together.

“Max like it!” Max explains, extending his arms for Magnus to pick him up.  Magnus happily does, Max giving his papa a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

“Is Alec your boyfriend, Papa?” Rafael asks as he scoots toward Alec.  Alec hadn’t gotten up from his chair yet, and watches as Rafael attempts to climb onto his lap.  Not wanting Rafael to fall, Alec places his hands under the boy’s armpits and picks him up, placing him on his lap.  Happy with his new position, Rafael snuggles into Alec, waiting for Magnus’s answer.

“Only if Alec wants to be my boyfriend,” Magnus explains.  All eyes now move to Alec, awaiting his answer.

“Yes Rafael,” Alec begins.  “I’m Papa’s boyfriend.”

“Yey!” Max cheers, raising up his arms.  Rafael hugs Alec firmly, smiling ear to ear.

Silence fills the kitchen, Alec and Magnus smiling lovingly at each other.  Maybe Alec would get the happy ending he always wanted.  Maybe this family could become Alec’s.  He really hopes it will.  And Magnus, Alec couldn’t imagine how Magnus was feeling.  His heart is fluttering quicker than he’s ever felt it.  The last time he’s been this happy was when he brought Madzie home.  Alec is his boyfriend.  And maybe one day he’ll be more.

***

Magnus couldn’t imagine a Monday being more peaceful.  The kids ate lunch without a fuss, Max and Madzie went down for naps easily, and Rafael colored most of the time, giving Alec and Magnus alone time, which they really enjoyed.  Dinner went off without a hitch, all the kids finishing their meals.  Even Madzie, who was forced to eat mashed up baby food, because her teeth were hurting, actually got most of the mush into her mouth, and not on the floor.

It’s now after dinner and the whole family is sitting in the living room, having a movie night.  Rafael and Max are snuggled up against each other inside the fort in front of the TV, both fully enjoying Peter Pan.  Alec was obsessed with Max and Rafael’s bond.  When Jace and Alec were younger they’d fight with each other all the time, but Rafael and Max rarely fought and always wanted to be together.  If they were out of the house they’d hold hands, if Rafael had a nightmare and Max was awoken by Rafael’s screams, Max would insist on sleeping in Rafael’s bed to keep him safe, and if one of them was upset the other was too.

Alec sits with his back against the couch, Madzie on his lap.  Magnus is across from him, sitting legs crossed on the floor, calling for Madzie.  Magnus coos as he taps the floor, trying to get Madzie to walk to him.  Slowly Madzie lifts herself off of Alec’s lap, holding onto Alec’s body for support.  The baby takes one shaky step away from Alec, whimpering and tugging on Alec, hoping he’ll help Madzie move toward her papa.

“Sorry Madzie,” Magnus tells, waving Madzie toward him.  “If you want Papa you’re going to have to walk.”

Not pleased with this answer Madzie slaps Alec with her hand, whining “Papa.”  Madzie points her chubby finger toward Magnus, trying to convince Alec to help her.

Alec laughs as Madzie continues to hit him.  “Sorry Madzie, you have to walk all by yourself.”

Madzie doesn’t seem pleased, and hits Alec one last time for good measure.  Unlike her brothers Madzie resorts to hitting and kicking when something isn’t going her way.

Babbling words of annoyance Madzie takes another step toward her papa, still holding onto Alec.  Madzie’s shaky legs take another step, this time bringing her too far away from Alec, forcing her to let go.  Alec and Magnus hold their breath as Madzie takes another step with no help.  Her chubby legs take step after step as the girl moves closer and closer to her papa.

Not wanting the boys to miss out on the moment, Alec whispers, “Rafe, Blueberry, look.”

Both boys break their eyes away from the TV and lock onto baby Madzie.  Excited, the two pop up and run to Alec, plopping onto his lap.  Alec lets out an oof of pain as the boys’ bodies collapse onto his.  Luckily Madzie doesn’t get distracted and continues her journey to her papa.  After three more wobbly steps Madzie falls forward, Magnus catching her and placing her into his lap.

“Madzie walked!” Rafael cheers, running toward Madzie.  Max follows, tottering after his brother.

“Wow!” Max adds bouncing next to his papa and Madzie.

Magnus smiles at his children, lifting Madzie up and placing a kiss to her forehead.  “My little princess just took her first steps!”

“Good girl,” Alec praises from across the room.

Madzie turns suddenly at the sound of Alec’s voice and outstretches her hands for Alec.  “Alec,” she tells, getting up from Magnus’s lap.  The baby begins her journey again, this time to Alec.  Surprise sits on everyone’s faces as the girl makes her way to Alec, her legs looking much sturdier than the last time.  So happy, Alec sticks out his arms, and plucks Madzie up when she gets close.

Alec hugs the baby close to his chest, kissing her wild hair.  Madzie returns the hug, giving Alec a slobbery kiss on his forehead.  “Alec!” she giggles, giving Alec another kiss.

The five of them in this moment were truly a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a series? LMK  
> Does Magnus have a nickname for Raphael Santiago?  
> More family fluff will happen in the next chapter, Magnus and Alec will go on their first date.  
> Any date ideas?  
> Kudos are appreciated!


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first date. Catarina has to watch the kids, who are all in a very bad mood.

Alec was so excited to teach Madzie to walk, but is now regretting it.  Madzie now stands in her playpen, which sits outside the upstairs bathroom.  The baby is standing up against the playpen wall, shaking it.  Since Madzie learned to walk, two weeks ago, the girl hated to be corralled.  But, Madzie had to be at this moment.  Alec had already given her a bath in the downstairs sink, and now Max and Rafael were getting one.

“Madzie,” Alec pleas, shuffling toward the playpen on his knees, keeping one eye on the boys in the tub.  Alec reaches into the pen and shakes the mermaid doll in front of Madzie’s face, the doll successfully distracting her.  Giggling Madzie grabs the mermaid doll and falls onto her butt, hugging it close to her chest.

Exhaling Alec moves back to the boys.  Max and Rafael are done with their bath, and are now just playing around with their bath toys.  Max holds a yellow rubber duck in his right hand, while Rafael plays with a frog toy.

“Max hungwy,” the toddler whines, splashing Alec with some water.

Alec sighs, glad that he hasn’t changed yet.

“Me too,” Rafael whimpers.

“I know,” Alec says, prying the toys out of the boys’ hands.  Max and Madzie had just woken up from their naps.  On a usual day Alec would be ordering dinner right now, but it isn’t a normal day.  Magnus and Alec are going out on a date.  Catarina is coming over to watch the kids, which is why Alec is giving them their baths early.  To make it easier for Catarina, Alec is putting the kids in their pajamas so Catarina only has to feed them and then put them to bed.  Magnus will be home any second, and Alec is full of joy and anxiety.

Alec is so excited to go on a date, but at the same time is nervous about getting the kids ready for Catarina.  He knows that the boys love their aunt, but he worries that they won’t behave, which will reflect badly on Alec.  This will be the first time he meets her and he worries that he’ll make a bad impression.  Catarina means a lot to Magnus, and Alec knows that he needs to make a good first impression.  He can’t have Catarina hating him.

“Your Aunt Cat is going to feed you,” Alec tells as he grabs the kids’ animal towels.

“Auntie Cat,” Rafael sings, throwing up his arms, splashing more water out of the tub.

Alec smiles and laughs.  “Yes, Rafe.”  Alec then turns his attention to Max, the toddler who always gives Alec a lot of trouble when it comes to drying off and getting changed.  “Okay Blueberry, let’s get you out of the tub.”

Alec slowly lifts the toddler out of the tub, and places him on the bathroom floor.  Before Max can run away Alec wraps him in his fox towel, and begins to dry him off.

“I wanna get out,” Rafael grumbles, splashing water toward Alec.  The kids were all crabby today, which was not making Alec’s job easier.  It had been raining all day, it had only just stopped an hour ago, which is why Alec thinks the kids are in a bad mood.  They had to be coopt up in the penthouse all day, and the kids just wanted a change in scenery.

Alec makes a fateful mistakes and takes his attention away from Max for a second, to talk to Rafael.  “Rafe one minute, okay?”

As Alec turns away, Max spots the opportunity and runs out of the bathroom, giggling as he runs.  “Maxwell Ragnor Bane get back here!”  Alec screams, but the boy doesn’t listen and disappears down the hallway.  “Max do not go down the stairs!”

Quickly Alec picks Rafael out of the tub, dries him off and holds his hand as he retrieves Madzie.  Alec grumbles under his breath as he exits the bathroom, annoyed that the kids are misbehaving the day of his big date.

“Having trouble wrestling our little Blueberry?”

Alec’s eyes shoot up as he lays his eyes on his beautiful boyfriend.  Thank god Magnus is here.  In Magnus’s arms is a dripping wet, squirming, naked toddler.  Alec chuckles at the sight of Max, the boy obviously perturbed that he has been caught and will now have to get dressed.

“Papa!” Madzie and Rafael chirps, waving to their father.

“Hi babies,” Magnus greets, keeping his grip on his son.  “I’ll help you bring him to his room.”

Alec exhales with relief.  “Thank you.”

Magnus gives Alec an endearing smile as he walks toward him.  The family parades down to Max’s room, Magnus making sure Max doesn’t get away.  As they enter the room, Alec places Madzie into the caged in bed and Magnus drops the naked Max down after her.  Rafael plops down onto his brother’s carpet, the boy still wearing his animal towel.  Magnus holds Max’s towel, the fox cloth hanging between his ringed fingers.  Alec reaches over and grabs the towel from Magnus, and begins to dry off Max.

Max whines the entire time, flailing his arms around.  “Max no clothes.”

“Max you have to put pajamas on,” Alec explains, as he finishes drying off the toddler.

“He has always hated clothes,” Magnus laughs.  “When he was a baby, he’d take off his diaper and run around naked.”

Alec laughs, imagining little baby Max running around the penthouse, his little butt out for the world to see.

“I’ll take Rafael and get him changed and you can deal with the monster,” Magnus jokes, picking up his eldest.

“You don’t have to,” Alec tells.  Even though Alec and Magnus were dating, Alec still had a job.  He had to take care of the kids, that’s what he’s there for.  “It’s my job.”

Magnus laughs and rolls his eyes at Alec.  Taking a few steps toward Alec, Magnus leans down and give him a quick peck on he lips.  “Yes, and they’re my kids.”

With that Magnus exits the room, leaving Alec to deal with Max.  Max and Madzie sit in Max’s bed, the toddler boy showing his sister a lion stuffed animal he was fond of.  Glad Max is sidetracked Alec moves toward Max’s dresser and pulls out some pajamas and new pullups.

“Okay Max,” Alec says in as sweet of a voice he can muster.  “Let’s get you changed.”

“No!” Max cries out, flailing his arms and kicking his legs.  Madzie seems unfazed by her brother’s outburst, too busy hugging her mermaid toy.

“You wanna see Aunt Cat?” Alec questions, picking Max out of the bed.   The wriggling toddler stops his commotion at the sound of his Aunt’s name and begins nodding rapidly.  It’s obvious that the kids adore their aunt a great deal.  Alec can’t help but wonder if the kids would be so loving toward his sister.  He knows that she isn’t their aunt, but hopefully one day she will be.

“Well Max,” Alec starts as he successfully slips the boy into a pair of pullups.  “Aunt Cat is going to come over and bring pizza and you all are going to have a fun night.”  Max begins to clap his hands, excited.  “But, you have to put your pajamas on before she gets here.”

Max lets out a noise showing that he’s not happy with getting dressed, but puts his arms up anyway.  Before Max can change his mind Alec throws his pajama shirt over his head and tugs on his shorts.  The grumpy toddler looks down at his outfit with a frown, his lip quivering.  Alec quickly grabs Max and wraps the toddler in his arms, trying to stop him from throwing a tantrum.  The kids really were in a bad mood today.  The one good thing is that it seems Madzie is finally done with her teething phase and has stopped chewing on random items.

Max, dressed in his pajamas, sits in Alec’s arms as he rocks the toddler back and forth.  Alec had picked out a matching short sleeve shirt and shorts, both decorated in horizontal navy blue and white stripes.  A cartoon pirate ship sits on the front of the shirt, something which Alec thought would make Max happy, but Max doesn’t seem to care.

Alec raises to his feet, with Max in his arms, and takes Madzie out of Max’s bed.  Since Madzie learned to walk the baby has decided that she wants to walk everywhere.  Unlike Max, who wants to be held all the time, Madzie wants to walk herself.  It’s actually making Alec’s job easier; now he only has to carry one kid.

Madzie wobbles in front of Alec and Max as the three move down the hall, the girl’s walk resembling Max’s.  Madzie wears a pink onesie, with a tiara on the front.  On the butt sits three rows of ruffles, making her really look like a princess.  Madzie technically is the princess of the house, being the only girl.  When she gets older, Alec can already imagine all the clothes, makeup, and other beauty supplies Magnus will buy for her.

When the three get to the stairs, Madzie drops to her butt and slides down the stairs, just like Max does.  Madzie was so proud of herself the first time she crawled up the steps and then slid down them.  She told Alec and Magnus that she was just like Max.  Max on the other hand was not happy.  He now has apparently forgotten how to crawl and slide down the stairs and needs to be carried both ways.  Alec knows soon he’ll have to teach Max how to walk up and down the stairs by himself, but for right now Alec is just going to be stuck with carrying Max around.

“Alexander,” Magnus chirps.  Magnus sits on the couch at the bottom of the steps, already changed into a date night outfit.  Magnus wears a bright pink top with tight black jeans and high heeled gold studded boots.  His eyes are accented with golden glitter, which has made its way into Magnus’s hair.  Rafael is the easiest one to dress, which is why Magnus had enough time to change his outfit too.

Madzie totters toward her father, her little body swaying left to right as she takes each exaggerated step.  “Madzie my little princess,” Magnus sings as Madzie passes by, moving toward her brother, who is sitting in front of the couch.

Rafael wears red and white pajamas, with a cartoon firetruck painted on the front of his shirt.  The boy is sitting on the carpet, talking to his monkey.  Madzie joins Rafael, sitting down next to him, trying to get her mermaid into the conversation.

Alec walks toward Magnus and sits next to him on the couch, Max still wrapped in his arms.  “Hey, Maxie,” Magnus says, reaching out for Max.  Alec willingly hands the toddler over, leaning back on the couch.  Magnus expertly cradles Max in his arms, spinning the boy around so he can look at his siblings.  Alec is still amazed at how gracefully Magnus moves the children around in his arms.  Magnus makes it look like it is nothing when he maneuvers a crying child from one side to another, or carries two sleeping children upstairs.  “Why don’t you play with your brother and sister?  Blue is over there by the toy bin.”

Max listens and slips off his father’s lap.  The toddler grabs his bunny and then moves next to Rafael.  All three kids sit quietly, playing with their toys.  Max and Rafael are talking to each other in funny voices, pretending to be their plushies, while Madzie has moved next to the toy bin and is rolling around a toy car.

“Are the kids in a bad mood today?” Magnus questions leaning back next to Alec.

Nodding Alec intertwines his fingers with Magnus’s, unconsciously tracing a ring like he always does.  “The weather was bad this morning and the kids weren’t happy that they were kept coopt up all day.”

Magnus nods, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Alec’s head.  “Rafael started crying because he didn’t want you picking out Max’s outfit without him.”  Alec laughs, shaking his head.

“Everything has been setting them off today,” Alec explains.

“Well if you were picking out my outfit I’d think I might cry too,” Magnus jokes.  Alec playful swats Magnus, the two laughing uncontrollably.  “I’m just saying all you wear is black.”

To emphasize the point Magnus gestures toward Alec’s outfit at the moment, a black tank top and jeans.

“I’m going to change,” Alec explains, getting up from the couch.  “You okay with the kids?”

Magnus snorts and shakes his head.  “I took care of them for four years before you came along, I think I can watch them for ten minutes while you change.”

***

Alec was right when he said the kids were upset about being coopt up inside all day.  As soon as Alec left Max and Rafael decided to play tag inside, running around the penthouse, almost knocking into everything, while Madzie threw toys aimlessly around.

Ding!  Thankfully the sound of the doorbell breaks all the kids out of their maniac phase.  All three kids rush to the door, Madzie trailing a few feet behind her brothers, chanting “Auntie Cat”.  Magnus silently thanks his sister for her perfect timing as he walks to the door.  The three kids stand at the door, waiting expectedly for Magnus to let their aunt in.  Twisting the nob, Magnus pulls open the door and waves his sister in.

Catarina steps into the penthouse, a pizza box in her hands.  Before Magnus can greet his sister, his kids swarm her.  Rafael begins to climb up her legs, Max jumps up and down, and Madzie slaps Catarina's free leg.  Trying to help out his sister, Magnus grabs the pizza box and walks to put it down on the dining room table.

“Auntie Cat look,” Rafael chirps.  Rafael, who is now in Catarina’s arms, is pointing down at Madzie.  Catarina’s eyes widen at the sight of her niece wobbling around on her feet.  “Papa and Alec taught her to walk.”

“Wow,” Catarina exclaims, placing her nephew on the ground.  She then moves her attention to Max, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before turning her attention to Madzie.  “Aren’t you a big girl?” Catarina asks, tickling under the little girl’s chin.  Madzie laughs and swats away her aunt’s hands.

“Dear sister it has been too long,” Magnus tells as he arrives back to his sister’s side.

Catarina smiles at her brother and pulls him into a big hug.  Magnus returns the hug, breathing in the scent of hospital still glued to his sister.  He knew she probably had just gotten off work and was spending the little free time she had watching his kids.

“Magnus how are you?” Catarina asks, as she breaks the hug.  The woman runs her eyes up and down Magnus, taking in his date night outfit.  “You look good.”

“Thank you Cupcake,” Magnus tells, looking down at his outfit.  “Only the best for Alexander.”

Catarina snorts at this and turns her attention back to her niece and nephews.  The boys are looking up at Catarina and Magnus with wide eyes, while Madzie wobbles away from the group, doing her own thing as usual.  “Why are they already in their pajamas?”

“Alec made us take a bath early,” complains Rafael crossing his arms.  “And we weren’t even dirty.”

Max looks quickly at his brother and copies his pose, crossing his arms in the same manner.

“Alec thought that he should give the kids their baths and put them into their pajamas so you have less to do,” Magnus explains.

“I like this Alec,” Catarina tells, bending down and scooping Max up.  “I was not looking forward to wrestling this one into his pajamas.”  Catarina squeezes the toddler in her arms, who doesn’t seem to care that the adults are talking about him, and is instead happy that someone is picking him up.

“Where is Uncle Elias?” Rafael questions from the floor, tugging on Catarina’s shirt.

Catarina loved how fond her nephews and niece were of her fiancé.  Elias usually brings gifts for the kids and always knows fun games, which they love to play.  Max, in Catarina’s arms, looks around after his brother asks the question, realizing Elias isn’t there.  Frowns form on both boys’ faces, as the boys look at Catarina for an answer.

“Sorry babies,” Catarina explains, hugging Max.  “Uncle Elias wanted to come, he really did, but he had work.”

“I miss him,” Rafael peeps, hugging Catarina’s leg.

“He misses you too Rafael.  I’ll make sure he’s here next time.”  The boys seem pleased with this answer, and change their focus.

“Auntie Cat guess what!” Max exclaims, patting Catarina’s chest to get her attention.  The aunt laughs, shifting Max so she can look him in the eye.

“What?”

“Papa and Alec kiss!”

Catarina breaks out into uncontrollable laughter as Magnus shakes his head and looks at his son, a smile glued onto his face.  Max and Rafael both smile, unaware of what is so funny.

“They kiss?” Catarina jokes, nudging her brother.

“Yeah!” Rafael answers.  “It’s gross!  But, I like when they hold hands and hug.”

“Max like Papa and Alec kisses.”

“Thank you Blueberry,” Magnus tells, leaning over and kissing Max on the head.

Max then leans over and whispers something in Catarina’s ear, something that only Catarina can hear.  “Are dey gonna marry?”  The toddler asks the question quickly and then looks for an answer from Catarina.  Catarina looks over at her brother, who is too busy talking to Rafael, and didn’t hear the question.  What does she say?  Catarina doesn’t know the answer.  She hopes that one day Alec and Magnus can marry, because she knows how happy his brother is with Alec, but she also knows that Alec is young and worries that he doesn’t want that big of a commitment yet.  Alec does though, seem responsible and truly loving toward her brother and the kids.

“I hope so.”  Max seems pleased with the answer and goes back to snuggling into Catarina’s chest.

They all stand around for a few moments, until Alec appears at the top of the stairs.  The tall man gives Catarina a quick wave as he walks down the stairs and then moves toward the group.  Catarina looks the younger male up and down, deciding that he is as beautiful as his picture.  Alec has obviously tried to dress up.  He’s wearing a navy blue button up shirt and black formal pants, which show how long is legs really are.

“Alec!” Madzie yelps as she runs toward her caretaker.

Alec holds his breath as he watches Madzie move, knowing how her wobbly run will probably end.  The girl’s little legs begin to shake as Madzie takes another step.  Instead of her feet hitting the floor firmly, her little body buckles and the girl collapses forward.  Madzie has learned to deal with falling on her butt, but still freaks out when she falls forward.

Cries erupt from the little girl’s mouth as she flops onto her stomach.  Alec’s face goes blank as he rushes to the baby and picks her up, cradling the girl in his arms.  Catarina watches with wide eyes as Alec successfully calms Madzie down, placing kisses onto her head.  Madzie’s cries gradually turn to whimpers as the baby adjusts herself in Alec’s arms, pressing her body against his chest.  The way Madzie leans into Alec is like she is a puzzle piece that perfectly fits into Alec.  Catarina knows Madzie.  She knows how the girl hates strangers, she barely likes anyone outside her immediate family.  When Madzie has a tantrum she only wants her papa, but she willingly calms down in Alec’s arms.  It is obvious Alec is special.  And is obvious that one day Alec will be more to this family than a caretaker.

***

Alec and Catarina meet and have a quick discussion before Magnus and Alec head out.  Alec believes his first impression goes well.  Catarina seems happy with him, and Magnus assures that Catarina is Alec’s biggest champion.  The couple is now in a restaurant, holding hands across the table.

“Thank god we finally get to go on a date,” Magnus tells, squeezing Alec’s hands.

“We went on dates,” Alec explains, looking a little confused.

Magnus laughs, shaking his head.  “If the kids are there it doesn’t count as a date.”

Alec thinks.  I guess they hadn’t went on a date.  Magnus had taken Alec out for ice cream, but the kids were there.  The two had went out for dinner a few nights, but the kids were also there.  It was hard to get alone time when you were dating the caretaker.

The food arrives and the two break apart, as they begin to eat Alec remembers their first dinner out, and how horrible it was.  But he also remembers the game they played that day, Magnus asking Alec questions to better get to know him.

“Why don’t we play that question game?” Alec asks out of the blue.  “So we can get to know each other better.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, leaning back in his chair.  “We both have to answer all questions asked.”

Alec nods in agreement.  “I’ll go first.”  The younger thinks for a moment and then blurts out, “Did you think I was attractive when you hired me?”

Magnus chuckles, remembering the day he hired Alec.  “Of course I thought you were hot, but I hired you because I saw how good you were with the kids.”

Alec smiles and nods.  He’s happy that Magnus didn’t just hire him for his looks, and is also happy that Magnus thought he was good looking.  He doesn’t understand why, but he’s glad he does.

“Okay my turn.  I know you like to read and hang out with your family, but what else do you like doing?”

“I like to do archery,” Alec answers.  “I haven’t done it since I started working for you, but I used to do it every day.  It was the only sport I was good at.”

Magnus imagines Alec shooting arrows, shirtless, and makes a mental note that he has to see Alec doing this.

“Why did you adopt children?”  Alec doesn’t even realize the words passed his lips until it’s too late.  “Wait, you don’t have to answer that.”

“Alexander it isn’t some big secret,” Magnus explains, reaching for Alec’s hand.  “I was in a relationship that I thought was the one and then she broke my heart, and told me that no one would ever love me.  I believed her.  I thought that if I ever wanted a family I’d have to do it myself, so a few months later I adopted Rafael, and it was the greatest decision I ever made.  Then a few years later I adopted Max.  Madzie was a surprise.  The adoption agency called me by accident and let me know that they had a new baby girl, unaware that I had already adopted Max, months before.  I saw Madzie’s face and I knew she was mine.”

“Wow.”  It’s all Alec can muster.  The idea of taking on three children by yourself, is something Alec could never imagine.  Alec also wondered why Max and Madzie were so close in age.  Question solved.  How did Magnus handle two babies?

“My mother was also an inspiration.  She was a single mom who adopted all her children, so I knew it could be done.”

Alec squeezes Magnus’s hand, pulling him forward in a deep passionate kiss.  Magnus breaks away first, Alec still chasing his lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughs.  “You just want to distract me from the game.”

“What about you?  Do you want kids?”

Alec nods.  “Yes.  And more than three.”

***

Alec and Magnus had told Catarina that the kids were in a bad mood the entire day, but she was not expecting them to be this bad.  The whole night was filled with tears and tantrums.  She was only able to get them to calm down long enough for each of them to draw a picture.  Then Rafael stole Max’s crayon and the crying erupted again.

After an hour of protests Catarina finally was able to get all the kids to bed.  Now she sits on her brother’s couch, wondering how Magnus and Alec handle the three each day.

The front door cracks open and a smiling Alec and Magnus stumble in, smiling after an obviously good date.

“How were my little monsters?” Magnus asks, giving her brother a huge grin.

Catarina sighs, rolling her eyes.

“That bad?”  Alec can tell that Catarina is exhausted and that the kids were probably a handful.  Alec knew that on their bad days the kids were little demons.  They’d cry and cry and make the day miserable.  He hoped that after seeing their Aunt the kids would settle down, but he guesses he was wrong.

“They were a little high spirited today.”

“My poor cupcake,” Magnus consoles.  “I’m so sorry.”

“Alec!”  The blue speaker sitting on the coffee table vibrates, as Max’s screams project.

Catarina lets out a loud huff, throwing her head back.  “They’ve been calling Alec’s name for the last two hours.  Every time I go to console them they just say they want Alec.”

Alec shakes his head,extremely sorry that Catarina had so much trouble.  Subtly Alec is happy that the kids need him to fall asleep.

“Catarina I am so sorry,” Alec apologizes.  “I’ll go check on them.  It was really nice to meet you.”  Alec quickly moves over and gives Catarina a quick hug before jogging upstairs.  Alec rushes down the hallway to Max’s room and opens the door.  The toddler stands at his bed bars, trying to climb over them.  Luckily Max is still not big enough to climb over the bars, and won’t be for a while.

“Alec!”  At the sight of Alec Max begins to clap, bouncing up and down in his bed.

“Max it’s bedtime,” Alec scolds, as he lifts the toddler up.

“Max sleep in your bed.”

Ever since Alec let the kids sleep in his bed that night during the thunder storm Max has wanted to sleep in Alec’s bed every night.

“Sorry Maxie but you have to sleep in your bed.”

“No!” Max protests, snuggling into Alec’s chest.  Max’s signature move was to fall asleep in your arms and freak out every time someone put him down.  He hopes after a while that Alec or Magnus will give up and let him sleep in their bed, which usually works.

Knowing that when Max is in this kind of mood Alec only has two options, one: let Max sleep in his bed or two: let him sleep in Rafael’s bed, Alec chooses the latter and leaves the room.  Alec is planning on sleeping in Magnus’s room and having a toddler there will surely ruin his plans.

“He doesn’t want to sleep?” Magnus asks.  Alec turns around and spots his boyfriend walking toward him.  As Magnus gets close he places a kiss atop Max’s head, and leads Alec and the now sleeping boy down the hallway.  Magnus knows what Alec’s doing, he’s the one who taught him the trick.

The three enter Rafael’s room quietly, the boy letting out cute little snores.  Without waking up either boy, Alec places Max into Rafael’s bed and tucks him in.  Instinctively Rafael wraps his arm around his little brother, both staying asleep.

After exiting the bedroom Alec and Magnus hold hands as they walk down the hall toward Magnus’s room.  “You know you’re amazing,” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear as they enter the bed room.  Alec smiles and pulls Magnus into a long kiss.  Both are the happiest they’ve been in years.  And both can’t imagine a life without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you wanna see.  
> Comments let me know if I should continue writing the story.  
> Series?


	8. Meeting Alec's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's family gets to meet Magnus and the kids.

“Look Alec!”

Rafael stands at Alec’s side, tugging on his pant leg.Alec who is helping Magnus cook dinner, turns around and smiles at the boy.Rafael eagerly holds up a sheet of paper, which Alec takes.Alec smiles down at the paper, holding it up so Magnus can see.

“It’s beautiful Rafe,” Alec encourages, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“A work of art,” Magnus agrees, turning away from the food for a second to look at the drawing.

In actuality the paper is covered with rainbow scribbles, with a large indiscernible blob in the middle.Alec and Magnus both have no idea what the picture is and are waiting for Rafael to explain.

“I drew a bwutterfly,” Rafael finally explains, taking the picture back.

“It’s really good Rafael,” Alec assures, tussling Rafael’s soft dark brown curls.“Why don’t you go draw another one?”

Rafael nods happily and rushes back into the living room, where his brother and sister are both peacefully drawing.Max has been working on the same picture for the last half hour, Madzie’s just drawing circle after circle on about twenty sheets of paper at the same time, and Rafael has been bringing his artwork into the kitchen every few minutes for Alec and Magnus to see.Luckily drawing has been keeping all the kids busy for the last hour while Alec and Magnus work on dinner.

Yesterday, during Alec and Magnus’s date, Alec had the idea of inviting his family over to spend time with Magnus and the kids.When Alec brought it up this morning he had no idea Magnus would call his family and invite them over for dinner.He also didn’t realize Magnus would cook dinner.Alec had not yet tasted Magnus’s cooking and was wondering if he was any good.He knew Magnus couldn’t be worse than Izzy.Actually so far the food was looking pretty good.Magnus is making an Italian spread and is allowing Alec to help cut some of the ingredients, but not letting him taste any of the food or get a good look at it.

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

Magnus laughs as he stirs a pot of sauce.“I used to cook dinner for Rafael every night, but after Max and Madzie things became too hectic with work and I haven’t had enough time.”

Alec smiles, imagining Magnus cooking meals for baby Rafael.Alec understood Magnus when he says it’s too hectic to make food for the kids each day.He makes dinner for them some nights and understands how hard it is to juggle all three kids and dinner.One always starts crying, or wants to help, distracting Alec, making him burn the food.Luckily today all the kids are preoccupied with coloring and are actually letting Alec and Magnus cook.

Alec and Magnus finish cooking and are now sitting in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive.The kids aren’t excited about having people over.All three are nervous because they don’t know Alec’s family, they’ve only met them once, the day Alec was moving in, and didn’t actually have a good first meeting.The kids were extremely shy and pretending that Alec’s siblings and their partners weren’t there.When Alec and the kids leave the house they are usually glued to Alec’s side or are wrapped up in their strollers, hidden under blankets, even though it’s the summer.Alec hopes that the kids won’t be shy around his family, but he knows that’s unlikely.

***

All three kids sit on the floor in front of Alec and Magnus, their plushies glued to their chests.

“Are you guys excited to meet Alec’s family?” Magnus asks.

“No,” Max answers hugging his bunny to his chest.

Alec sighs, worried that the kids will hate his family.Alec slowly slips off the couch and sits in front of the kids.

“Why Max?” Alec asks, ruffling Max’s curly locks.“Don’t you want to meet my sister and brother?”

Max avoids Alec’s touch, hugging his bunny closer.“No leave.”

“Blueberry we’re not going anywhere,” Magnus explains, leaning forward to the edge of the couch.“Alec’s families going to come here.”

Max doesn’t seem to understand.The toddler shakes his head wildly, letting everyone know he isn’t pleased.Rafael and Madzie, who are sitting beside their brother, share Max’s angry look, perplexing the adults.

“Papa that’s not what he means,” explains Rafael, as he inches closer to Max.The older brother wraps his arm around his younger, giving him a firm squeeze.“We don’t want Alec’s old family coming and taking him away.”

Alec and Magnus share a quick look, finally understanding why the kids are so against the guests.In their little kid minds they must think that Alec’s family is coming to visit him, like they visited Alec when he was filling his moving truck.That day Alec moved out and into their house.They must think he’s doing the same.

“No babies Alec isn’t leaving,” Magnus tells.

Alec shakes his head and moves closer to the boys, encompassing them both in his arms, and pulling them into his lap.Looking down, Alec meets the pair of blue and black eyes with his.“I am not leaving, I promise.As long as you and your papa want me here I’ll be here.My siblings and their partners are only coming for a visit, just like your Aunt Catarina does.”

The boys hang on Alec’s every word, nodding along.

“Eva,” Max screams, patting Alec’s chest.

“Yeah,” Rafael agrees.“Stay forever.”

Alec laughs loudly, hugging both boys.Tilting his head, Alec places two soft kisses to the tops of both boys’ heads.Alec’s extremely touched by the boy’s sentiment.He also wants to stay forever, but knows that it’s a little too early in their relationship to tell Magnus that.Rafael and Max squirm free of Alec’s grip and place sloppy kisses to his two cheeks.Alec loved these boys like they were his own.Magnus’s heart races at the sight.Magnus can’t understand how he was able to be so lucky and find a caretaker who he and the kids loved so much.

Wait.

Magnus can’t believe he’s thinking it, but he does love Alec.The young man has weaseled his way into his heart.

“Alec,” Madzie exclaims, the little girl wobbling closer to the group hug.

Alec chuckles and brings Madzie into the hug, receiving a kiss on the nose from the baby (Madzie’s kisses were more like open mouth bites) and gives the girl one in return.“I’d never leave you out my little princess,” Alec tells Madzie, as he loosens his grip on the kids.

***

Alec and Magnus are now back on the couch, still waiting for his family.It’s the exact time Izzy told Magnus that they’d arrive.Alec watches the kids, trying to push his worries out of his mind.All three seem to be in a better mood since he explained that he wasn’t leaving.The boys seemed to understand, and Madzie is just happier because her brothers are.

A smile grows on Alec’s face as he watches Rafael and Max construct a tower of blocks, Rafael standing up, trying to block Madzie.Madzie is eyeing the tower, itching to knock it over.Alec’s eyes lock onto Rafael a chuckle escaping his mouth.Magnus figures what Alec is laughing at, as he wraps his arm around Alec and gives him a tight squeeze.

“It’s not that bad,” Magnus tells.

The two are talking about Rafael’s outfit which he picked out entirely on his own.This morning Madzie had spilled her milk all over Rafael’s outfit, which really upset Rafael.Rafael really loved his clothes and always got upset when they got ruined.To make him feel better Alec let Rafael pick his outfit all by himself, and then instantly regretted that decision.

Rafael is wearing a pink shirt covered in sparkles and black and white stripped legging type pants.The outfit doesn’t match in the slightest, and makes Rafael look like a mismatched monster.

“It looks like I dressed him blind,” Alec explains, pointing toward Rafael.

“At least it’s not a black shirt,” Magnus jokes, tugging on the black shirt Alec wears.Alec rolls his eyes, playfully nudging Magnus.

Ding!

The doorbell rings sending everyone’s eyes to the door.Alec, happy that he gets to see his family, shoots up and moves to the door.Without checking on Magnus or the kids Alec throws the door open and greets his family.

“Hey guys.”

“Long time no see brother,” Izzy tells, giving her brother a big hug.Alec hugs Jace next, and gives Simon and Clary warm smiles.Spinning around, Alec is ready to introduce them to the kids, and lays his eyes on a troubling sight.

Magnus stands a few feet behind him, a shaking toddler in his arms, and two cowering kids hiding behind his legs.Alec sighs and shakes his head, turning to his family to explain.

“They’re a little shy.”

Moving toward Magnus, Alec plucks up Rafe and holds him on his hip.Rafael seems much more comfortable in Alec’s arms.

“It’s nice to see you all again,” Magnus tells, giving Alec’s family a loving smile.

“Same here,” Clary answers.“We’ve all been dying to get to know you better.”

Magnus is pleased by this answer.He hopes Alec’s family will like him, and he also hopes his kids will behave.Alec looks over at Magnus and gives him a knowing glance, letting him know that Alec will take charge of introducing the children.

Alec squeezes Rafael a little and gives the boy a kiss on the forehead, as he turns toward his family.

“This little guy is Rafael,” Alec explains, jostling Rafael.Alec has chosen his words carefully, hoping to get a rise out of the boy.

“No!” Rafael exclaims, kicking Alec.“I’m a big boy.Max and Madzie are da babies.”

“I apologize,” Alec says to his family.“Rafael is a big boy.”

Happy that he was able to get Rafael to speak, Alec turns his attention to the two kids Magnus has.“These two are Max and Madzie.”

Alec knows that he won’t be getting those two to talk so easily and switch tactics, now introducing his family.“This is Jace my brother, his girlfriend Clary, my sister Izzy, and her boyfriend Simon.” As Alec explains he points to each person.

“Blueberry guess what?” Alec asks, trying to get Max’s attention.The entire time his face has been buried in Magnus’s neck.Luckily this does get his attention and the boy looks at Alec.The blue bunny hangs from his right hand, the boy holding it by its ear.“Jace is a police man.”

Max gasps and hugs his bunny to his chest.“Do you use da si… da siven… siree.Alec what it called?”

Alec laughs, “Siren.”

“Ya!You use siren?” Max asks happily.Alec knew this would get Max’s attention.

Jace smiles and nods.“All the time buddy.”

Max and Rafael both seem amazed by this, Rafael letting out a little gasp.Alec knew that later Rafael would probably show Jace his collection of police cars and fire trucks.

“You stop pirates?” Max asks, the little boy getting visibly excited.Max’s outfit matches his question.Alec and Rafael had picked out a blue shirt with a picture of a parrot on it saying, “Arrg”.It was obvious Max loves pirates.

Everyone laughs at the cute question, Max waiting for his answer.“Sorry buddy, I haven’t run into any pirates yet.But, if I do you’ll be the first person I tell.”

Max seems pleased with this answer and relaxes in Magnus’s arms.Magnus is shocked at how easily Alec got both Max and Rafael to warm up to the new guests.Madzie is still holding onto his pant leg, not enjoying the company, but Magnus knew that Madzie is stubborn and will not so easily persuaded.

“Rafe,” Alec starts again, adjusting Rafael so he is looking into Alec’s eyes.“Clary is an artist.”

At the sound of that Rafael’s eyes grow twice their size, and shoot to the redhead.“You like to color?”

Clary chuckles and nods.At her answer Rafael shimmies in Alec’s arms, wanting to be put down.Alec leans down and as soon as the boy’s feet hit the floor he darts off toward the coffee table, where his drawings sit.Rafael scoops up two pictures and then runs back to the group, bouncing up and down at Clary’s feet.

“Look I drew a bwutterfly,” Rafael tells holding that picture up so everyone can see.“And this is a plane.”Rafael switches the pictures in his hands and holds up the one of a plane, which looks more like a snake with a growth than a plane.

“Why don’t we all move over to the couch and you can show Clary more of your drawings,” Magnus offers, gesturing toward the cluster of couches by the coffee table.

Rafael is so excited that he grabs Clary’s hand and pulls her toward the table.Everyone else takes that as a queue to follow.As they move to the couches, Alec picks up Madzie, who is already beginning to become fussy.Madzie buries her face in Alec’s shirt, sucking on the fabric, indicating that she’s hungry.

“I’m going to go get a bottle for Madzie quick, and then I’ll join you all,” Alec explains as he moves toward the kitchen.No one seems to care, everyone being too interested in Rafael’s drawings.Alec quickly heats up and bottle and begins to feed Madzie, wanting to get back into the living room as soon as possible.Alec could only have been gone for about ten minutes, but when he gets back into the living room the whole atmosphere has changed.

Laughter fills the living room, as Max and Rafael show off to their guests.“Max dew dis all by myself,” Max explains, raising his drawing up so everyone can see.

“Wow,” Izzy comments.“It’s so good.”

Walking toward the couch, Alec takes a seat next to Magnus, who immediately puts his arm over Alec’s shoulder.In his right hand Alec holds Madzie’s bottle, his left hand propping Madzie up.The little girl’s hands hold around the top of the bottle, controlling the angle of her feeding.Magnus reaches over with his free hand, running his fingers through her hair.

“Alec look!” Max exclaims, maneuvering the picture so Alec can see.

A smile grows on Alec’s face as he realizes what Max drew.“Max dew family.”The toddler jumps up and down, proud of his drawing.Max runs his finger along the picture, to the first figure.“Dis is Papa.”Magnus is drawn exaggeratedly larger than everyone else, his hair looks like a spider, and clothes are colored in with swirls of random colors.“Dis is Rafe.”Rafe is drawn with a smile that hangs off his face, the doodle’s hand holding the hand of who Alec guesses is supposed to be Max.“Dis Max.”Max is drawn all in blue, his hair, his skin, and clothes.“Dis Madzie.”Madzie resembles a small snowman on the ground, with circles for her legs and arms.“And dis Alec.”Alec is drawn all in black, his hair messy, and eyes too big for his face.Alec can’t believe Max drew him in the family picture and is extremely touched.

“Alec like?” Max asks, a little unsure of Alec and his silence.

“I love it Blueberry,” Alec answers, holding Madzie a little tighter.

***

Alec, Simon, and Jace sit on the couches, watching the kids play as Magnus, Izzy, and Clary work on dinner.Magnus had let everyone know that he needed to finish up some of the food about twenty minutes ago, and Izzy decided she wanted to help.Clary went too, making sure Izzy stays far away from the food.

Jace and Alec sit on one couch, Simon across from them on another.Rafael stands in front of Jace, showing him his new police car.Max is playing peacefully with his bunny his blue pacifier sitting in his mouth, leaning against Alec’s legs.Because Max was being so good Alec indulged his request and let him have his pacifier, which Max had been asking for more lately.Madzie is walking circles around the coffee table, entertaining herself.As she nears Simon for the tenth time, the male bends down toward Madzie and says a gentle, “Hi.”Madzie is not happy about this and immediately starts to cry, running for Alec.

Alec opens his arms for the crying girl, and places her on his lap.“Really Simon,” Alec teases, bouncing Madzie up and down on his lap.

“What did I do?” Simon asks, looking at the crying Madzie.

“Your face scared her,” Jace laughs as Rafael shows him another police car, this one having lights and sirens.

Alec shakes his head, rubbing circles on Madzie’s back.The group sits like this for another ten minutes, before Alec feels Madzie’s diaper grow, and the girl starts to cry.Sighing, Alec gets up from the couch and lets his brother and Simon know that he’s going to go change Madzie.Alec quickly walks toward the stairs, but is cut off by Magnus, Clary, and Izzy as they exit the kitchen, trays of food in each of their hands.

“Dinner is ready,” Magnus announces, giving Alec a side smile.

“Okay,” Alec tells, as he continues toward the stairs.“I’m gonna go change Madzie quick.”

Izzy, who has just placed a bowl of spaghetti onto the table, turns around suddenly and rushes toward Alec.“I’ll help,” Izzy tells, standing next to Alec.Alec has no idea why his sister wants to help him change a dirty diaper, but knows not to question Izzy.The two move up the stairs and into Madzie’s room, Alec depositing the unhappy baby onto the changing table.

“Why’d you want to help me?” Alec questions, unbuttoning Madzie’s onsie.

Izzy laughs, she certainly didn’t want to help Alec change a dirty diaper.“I wanted to talk about your relationship with Magnus.”

Alec gulps.Does Izzy hate Magnus?Does she not approve?

“At first I thought he was going to be some big shot that slept with the help, because he knew he could control them, but I was wrong.When I was cooking with him, he talked about you with such love and admiration, Alec he really likes you.And these kids, they look at you like a second parent.I am so happy for you big brother.”

Alec smiles, looking down at the little baby on the changing table, the girl looking up at him with love in her eyes.Alec is so happy, his sister approves, it seems like everyone else does also.He couldn’t have pictured the night going better.

After Alec finishes changing Madzie, the three move downstairs and join the rest of the guests at the dining room table.Izzy takes the empty seat between Simon and Magnus, while Alec takes his seat between Max and Madzie’s highchair, which sits at the head of the table.Lifting Madzie up, Alec maneuvers her legs into the highchair, buckling Madzie in so she doesn’t squirm out of the chair.

Dinner goes well.Everyone eats, except Max who decides he only wants to eat one piece of bread.Everyone now sits around the table, talking, unaware of the hours passing.Max is now sitting on Alec’s lap, cuddled into Alec’s shirt.Little snores creep out of the little one’s mouth, making Alec realize that it is way past the kid’s bedtime.

“I think I should put the little ones down,” Alec tells, getting up from his seat.Alec makes sure not to jostle Max, as he picks up Madzie, balancing the two in his arms.

“No!” Rafael screams.Rafael has been enjoying being part of the grown up talk and does not want to go to bed.The boy’s protest is followed by a yawn, showing that he is just as tired as his brother, and Madzie, who is falling asleep in Alec’s arms.“Rafe stay with adults.”

“Don’t worry buddy, we’re actually gonna get going,” Jace tells, as he gets up from the table.Everyone follows, including Rafael who waves goodbye to everyone, before running up the stairs.Alec says a quick goodbye, and then follows Rafael, scared to find out what Rafael picks out to sleep in.

Magnus congregates at the front door with his guests, saying his goodbyes.After waving Clary and Simon down the hall, Magnus’s attention focuses on Alec’s two siblings who remain.Both look at Magnus sternly, which worries him.Magnus thought the night went well, had he misread the situation?

“Bane our brother likes you a lot,” Jace starts, his arms crossed.

“And we can see you like him too,” Izzy adds, nudging Jace.

“But if you break his heart, I’ll break yours,” Jace threatens.

Magnus laughs, touched that Alec’s siblings care this much about their brother.“Don’t worry.I have no intentions of breaking Alexander’s heart.”

Both Jace and Izzy seem pleased, leaving the penthouse without another word.Magnus is pleased that he was able to convince Alec’s family that his feelings are genuine.Truthfully Magnus has never felt love like this before.Magnus gets to work cleaning up dinner, successfully placing all the dirty dishes into the dish washer, and wiping off the dining room table.Yawning as he climbs the stairs, Magnus makes his way down the hall, toward the only room with its light still on.Magnus cannot believe he’s this tired at 9 o’clock.Before the kids he was known for staying up all hours of the night partying.But now that he has three kids and a more demanding work schedule Magnus is known to pass out in bed, fully clothed, around 8:30.

Stepping into Max’s room, Magnus spots a tired Alec trying desperately to calm a crying Max.Alec had to wake Max up so he could brush his teeth and put his pajamas on.Alec was able to get his teeth clean, but when it came to getting dressed Alec was only able to get him to wear a shirt, which Alec took as a win.It’s the summer, Max will be fine sleeping pant-less.Alec had put Max to bed first, and then had gotten Madzie and Rafael ready, Max had been the most tired.But right after Alec kissed Rafael goodnight Max started to scream, wanting Alec.Now Max sits in Alec’s arms, the toddler forcing himself to stay awake by screaming and kicking, wanting to sleep in Alec’s bed and have his pacifier, which Alec took away from the boy, because he’s been using it way too much.

At the sight of Magnus, Alec relaxes a little, knowing that Magnus can always figure out how to calm down the kids.“He wants to sleep in my bed,” Alec explains as Magnus moves closer.

Magnus sighs, ever since Alec let the kids sleep in his bed the first night Max has wanted to sleep in Alec’s bed every night.Max thought it was the best thing ever.The toddler was heartbroken after he learned Rafael slept in Alec’s bed after a bad nightmare, and cried for three hours straight, not allowing Alec to put him down for the whole day.“Blueberry,” Magnus starts, rubbing the boy’s back.“Big boys sleep in their own bed.”

Max is not happy about this and begins to kick at Alec, shaking his head viscously.“No!Alec sleep in Papa bed,” Max interjects.

Alec and Magnus both laugh, shaking their heads.It was true, ever since Alec and Magnus started dating, Alec has slept in Magnus’s bed.Alec and Magnus both can’t sleep without the other now.Magnus loves how the younger man feels curled up on his chest, and Alec is addicted to the sight of Magnus’s makeup free face in the morning.

“Max that’s different,” Magnus explains.“Alec and I sleep in the same bed because we’re boyfriends.When adults like each other very much they sleep in the same bed.”

“Max too!” Max starts to cry again, reaching for Magnus.

Alec reluctantly hands Max over, a little upset that he can’t calm Max down.“Alexander I’ll get this one to bed.”

Alec doesn’t want to leave the room, but he knows that his presence will just rile up Max more.Sad that he failed to get Max to bed, Alec slumps down the hall to his room, which he now only uses to hold his clothes.Alec quickly throws on a pair of flannel pajama pants, keeping his chest bare, he know Magnus likes when he sleeps shirtless.Still upset that he failed at his job, Alec face plants onto the bed.

Alec has no idea how long he lays there for.All Alec knows is that it must have been awhile, because he doesn’t get up until he feels a warm hand on his back.Startled by the touch, Alec twists around and spots Magnus.While Alec lay defeated, Magnus had put Max to sleep, changed into his pajamas, and took his makeup off.Magnus stands in front of Alec, with a loving smile sprawled across his face.The older male wears a long t-shirt, his usual sleeping attire.Just like Alec knew Magnus liked his bare chest, Magnus knew Alec liked his legs showing.

“Alexander what’s wrong?” Magnus questions, sitting next to Alec.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Magnus is completely confused, what had Alec done wrong?

“I can’t even do my job right.You have work tomorrow and I kept the kids up way too late.” Alec has his head down, not willing to meet Magnus’s eyes.“I’ve been spoiling Max and now he is depending on his pacifier again, and I can’t even get him to sleep.And now tomorrow morning they’re all going to be extremely cranky and make your already hectic morning worse.And I know you have that big meeting…”

Magnus can’t handle hearing Alec beat himself up anymore.In one swift motion Magnus gently moves Alec’s face so it faces his, placing a gentle kiss on the younger man’s lips.

“Alexander, have you not noticed that my kids are extremely hard to handle.I tried three part time baby sitters before you.All three quit after one day, saying that my kids were uncontrollable brats.I knew that wasn’t true and that I just hadn’t found the right person.As soon as you met Rafael I knew you were perfect for the job.He loved you from the moment he say you.You do an amazing job Alec.You juggle three kids under the age of five each day.Max and Madzie are so little and Rafael has an endless supply of energy.I could barely handle all three kids on my own before.But you, you make it easy.Every day you somehow tame my little monsters and make them the happiest kids I’ve ever seen.”

Alec looks at Magnus, a smile appearing on his lips.Before Magnus can say any more Alec throws himself at Magnus, encompassing Magnus in a warm hug.

Everything Magnus said was true.Magnus’s kids were insanely difficult to take care of, and the age difference made it worse.Rafael is a high spirited four year old and Madzie and Max are not even a year apart.Magnus remembers when he adopted Madzie.Magnus always wanted a girl, and when the adoption agency accidently sent Magnus Madzie’s profile he knew he had to adopt her.Max at the time was only ten months old.Handling a ten month old and a new born, while also dealing with Rafael, was not easy.Catarina and Magnus’s mom were the only reason Magnus survived.The two slept in one of the guest rooms on alternating days, spending their time entertaining Rafael, or feeding one of the babies.If only Magnus had Alec back then.

Alec and Magnus break apart, and depart down the hall toward Magnus’s room, where Magnus dreams of Alec playing with the kids, the three calling him “daddy” instead of Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos!  
> Please give me comments and ideas, I love putting your ideas into chapters.  
> Should this be a series?


	9. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes away on business and Max gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Alec lays in bed, half asleep and half awake.  The sound of someone moving throughout the room, pulls Alec further out of dreamland.  Peaking threw his droopy eye lids Alec spots Magnus rummaging around the bedroom, tossing a few items of clothing into his suitcase.  Alec knows why he’s doing this and it breaks his heart.  Magnus is going away on a business trip and will be gone the entire weekend.  Alec is going to miss Magnus like crazy.  It’s been almost two months since they’ve been dating and it has been the best two months of his life.  Magnus and the kids make him so happy.

The two men have been inseparable since they began dating.  Alec loved to have Magnus close and know that if he is gone that all he has to do is wait till it gone dark and Magnus would arrive home, kiss his children, and slip into bed alongside Alec.  And now Magnus will be gone for the entire weekend, leaving Alec and his children.

Alec is going to miss Magnus, and he knows that kids will also.  He worries that he won’t be able to do this.  Alec will have to take care of the kids, by himself entirely all of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday morning.  Magnus will be back Sunday around nine am, which he continues to apologize about, sorry that he’s making Alec work on his day off.  Alec doesn’t care, he loves spending time with the kids.  But will the kids really want just him?  They love their papa, what happens if they want him?  What happens if Alec can’t do this?

Thoughts of insecurities and self-loathing swirl around Alec’s mind as he watches Magnus fill up his suitcase.  Magnus folds his last shirt and places it in the suitcase, and then turns around and smiles at Alec.

“Morning Alexander.”  Magnus smiles, his lips up turned, crinkling his beautiful soft caramel skin.

Magnus walks over to the bed and kisses Alec on the lips, Alec following Magnus’s lips as he leans away, trying to chase the kiss.  Magnus soaks up the sight of the sleepy young man in his bed, the blanket low on his body, showing off his bare chest and the waist band of Alec’s black boxers.  Magnus cannot believe that he gets to wake up to this every morning, and that he won’t be waking up to this for the next few days because of his goddam business trip.  Why the hell did he think that opening a nightclub in Florida was a good idea?

“Morning,” Alec murmurs, moving to sit up.

Magnus grabs Alec’s shoulders and keeps him down.  “Don’t get up, it’s too early.  Go back to sleep.”

Alec doesn’t want to go to sleep.  He wants to stay up and somehow keep Magnus from going, but he knows that that’s a stupid thought.  The original reason why Alec was here is to care of the kids, he shouldn’t be scared to watch them for two days straight.

“What time is it?”  Alec looks over at the window seeing a dark star dotted sky.  Magnus’s room’s lay out is similar to his own.  The far wall is a floor to ceiling window and a door across the room from the bed leads to the bathroom.  The only difference is the size.  Magnus’s room is larger than any other bedroom he’s ever seen.  A fancy modern marble fireplace sits across from the bed, a small couch and two chairs placed around it.  Magnus’s closet is a walk in one, bigger than Alec’s old bedroom.  It has its own chandelier, makeup table with mirror, and is filled with more clothes than Alec would know what to do with.  It explains why is seems like Magnus never wears the same outfit twice.  The bathroom is also big, the tub big enough that both Magnus and Alec fit, and yes they have tested it.

“4 am.”  Alec groans.  Magnus had said that he had to leave early for the airport, but Alec didn’t think that he meant this early.

“You’re telling me,” Magnus sighs.  “I’m going to give my assistant a talking too.  Who in their right mind would book a 5:30 am flight?  I need my beauty sleep.”

Alec smiles at his boyfriend.  Even though it’s 4 am Magnus is decked out in sparkly gold eye shadow and dark black eyeliner.  On his body is a form fitting navy suit with a neon pink tie.  Only Magnus would look this good at 4 am.  “I think you look beautiful.”

Magnus’s grin grows wider as he leans down and kisses his boyfriend.  Alec relishes the feeling of the soft lips against his own, as the short peck becomes something deeper and hotter.  Sadly the ding of Magnus’s phone causes the two to break apart.  If Magnus hadn’t received the text message the two know that Magnus would have ended back in bed with Alec.

Magnus checks the text, sighing as he reads that his driver is here and ready to bring him to the airport.

“I’ve got to go.  I have meetings throughout the days, but I will be able to answer texts and calls if needed.  If you need any help or anything Catarina said that she’s more than happy to stop by and help between her shifts at the hospital.  I’ll make sure I Skype with the kids before bed and I’ll call and text you whenever I’m free.  The kids and you can do whatever you want when I’m gone.  My driver is at your disposal and the front desk can have whatever you want brought up to the penthouse.  Am I forgetting anything?”

Alec can see that his boyfriend is as worried as he is.  Alec has been working for him for a while now, he knows everything that Magnus just said and Magnus knows he knows.

“Mags,” Alec starts.  The nickname had started a few weeks ago and Magnus loves the way it sounds when Alec says it.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll be fine.”

Magnus nods, staring into Alec’s beautiful blue eyes.  “Of course you will.”  Magnus places a quick kiss on Alec’s forehead and quickly grabs his suitcase.

“Bye.”

“Goodbye Alexander.”  Magnus blows Alec a kiss and exits the bedroom, leaving Alec alone and already missing Magnus greatly.

***

Alec tries to fall asleep, he really does, but the bed feels to empty and cold without Magnus holding him around the stomach.  Around six he just can’t handle laying in the bed alone anymore and decides to get up and go watch TV in the upstairs TV room.  Alec lays on the couch, watching a rerun of The Walking Dead when he hears cries coming from Madzie’s baby monitor.  It’s 6:30, a reasonable time for Madzie to wake up.  Alec groans as he gets up from the couch, bones and body tired from lack of sleep.

Shuffling down the hall, Alec enters Madzie’s room.  Madzie stands in her crib, face red and tear stained, body shaking as she screams.

“Shhh,” Alec hushes, walking toward the crib.  Madzie throws her hands up, making grabbing hands at Alec.  Alec plucks Madzie from her crib, bouncing Madzie up and down.  “It’s okay princess, it’s okay.”

Alec walks circles in Madzie’s room, until the baby’s cries become muffled sniffles.  “Did you have a bad dream?”  Madzie holds onto Alec tightly, snuggling into Alec’s chest.  Alec loves times like these.  The kids docile, snuggling into Alec, quietness surrounding them.  The fact that the kids love Alec so much, makes him question what he did to deserve such love each day.

Alec feels Madzie’s bottom, the diaper filled.  “Let’s change you and then we can go watch some TV.”  Alec carries Madzie over to the changing table. “Do you want a new diaper, Madzie?”

“Yes,” Madzie squeaks, allowing Alec to lay her down on the changing table.  She doesn’t fight Alec for once.  Instead she happily sucks on her thumb, staring up at Alec with big brown eyes.  Alec changes her into a fresh diaper, and clasps her onesie.  It’s early, Alec deciding to let her stay in her comfy pajama onesie until after breakfast.

Alec and Madzie sit in the upstairs TV room, Madzie happily sitting in Alec’s lap, shaking her mermaid toy, as Alec watches the news.  They sit peacefully for only ten minutes before Alec begins to hear noises coming from Max’s baby monitor.  Unhappy murmurs sound, which quickly turn to all out screams of Alec’s name.

Alec quickly places Madzie on his hip and hurries down the hall toward Max’s room.  Opening the door, Alec spots Max sitting in his bed, crying loudly.

“Don’t cry Maxie,” Alec insists as he enters the room.  Alec deposits Madzie among Max’s toys, the baby immediately grabbing some of Max’s blocks to play with.  Alec rushes toward Max’s bed, lifting him out of the toddler bed.  Max immediately wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, squeezing tightly.  He continues to cry, shuttering against Alec’s chest.  “It’s okay Max.  I’m right here, don’t cry.”

Max continues to sob, tightening his grip.  Alec’s mind races, trying to think of a way to calm Max.  Hoping for the best, Alec grabs Max’s bunny.  “Max don’t be sad, you’ll make Blue sad.”

Max peaks his head up from Alec’s chest, staring at the blue bunny in Alec’s hand.  Max’s face is red and tear stained, which breaks Alec’s heart.  “Boo sad?”

“Blue is sad because you’re crying.”

Max looks at the bunny with a wobbly lip.  He slowly reaches out and grabs the bunny, hugging him to his chest.  “Sowwy Boo, no sad.”

“Why are you upset Blueberry?”  Alec bounces Max up and down, happy to see that Max isn’t crying anymore.

“Tummy hurt,” Max tells, rubbing his belly.

“I’m sorry Blueberry.”  Alec does not want Max to be in pain.  “Let’s get you downstairs and I’ll hurt up your microwave teddy.”  The teddy bear is filled with rice and when heated up in the microwave acts as a heat pack.  Magnus explained that it helped when the kids have stomach aches.  They hold it to their stomachs and the heat helps stifle the pain.

Max nods.  Alec plucks Madzie from the floor, placing her on Alec’s other hip and carries the two downstairs.

“Why don’t you two watch Dora while I heat up the teddy and wake up Rafael?”

Alec places the two in front of the TV, turning on Dora.  Max whines when he’s placed on the ground, but the whines soon subside as he is engulfed in the show.  Alec races into the kitchen, finds the heat up teddy in one of the cabinets and places it into the microwave.  After clicking the two minute button, he checks on the two TV zombies, and rushes upstairs to get Rafael up.  Alec has figured out that getting all three kids up around the same time and getting them on the same schedule is the easiest thing to do.  If he lets Rafael sleep in too long, he’ll be all thrown off.

Alec hurries and enters Rafael’s room, scooping the four year old out of his bed.  Rafael awakes in Alec’s arms, his monkey still clutched in his hand.

“Morning Rafe,” Alec chirps, as Rafael rubs his eyes.  “Let’s get you downstairs.”

Rafael, barely awake, is carried down the stairs by Alec.  Alec places Rafael next to his siblings when he arrives downstairs, and rushes into the kitchen to grab the warmed heat pack.

“Here you go Maxie,” Alec tells, giving the toddler the teddy bear.  Max immediately places it on his tummy, his big blue eyes piercing Alec’s.  “How you feeling?”

“Hurt,” Max whimpers, reaching up for Alec.  Alec obliges and picks Max up, keeping the teddy bear on his stomach.

Rafael, still sleepy, looks up at Max with confusion.  Alec spots the boy’s eyes filling with worry, Alec knowing how protective Rafael is of his younger brother.  “Max okay?”

Alec places a kiss to the top of Max’s head and nods toward Rafael.  “He just has a tummy ache.”

Rafael gasps, mouth exaggeratedly open.  “Oh no.”

Alec chuckles at Rafael’s reaction, the boy acting as if Alec just told him the world was going to end.  “Don’t worry Raf, he’ll feel better soon.”  Alec gives Max another kiss, the boy snuggling into his caretaker’s chest.  “Why don’t I go make some breakfast?”

“Panpakes!” Rafael instantly cheers.

“Panpa!” Madzie mimics.

Alec shakes his head.  Pancakes, Alec knows, are not the best idea with Max having a stomach ache.  Max needs something plain.  “No pancakes today,” Alec tells.  “I’ll make oatmeal.”  Max can have the oatmeal plain and the others can have cinnamon sprinkled on top.

“Okay,” Rafael says, turning his attention to the rather riveting episode of Dora.  Alec doesn’t even attempt to put Max back down, knowing that the boy would want to be held for the rest of the day.  So juggling a toddler Alec enters the kitchen and makes oatmeal faster than he even though possible, plating it on the dining room table.  Rafael and Madzie both totter over and are placed in their seats, Max sitting on Alec’s lap.

Breakfast starts out well.  Alec had sprinkled a little cinnamon on Madzie and Rafael’s and the two happily eat theirs.  Most of it ends up on their pajamas, but Alec is too preoccupied with Max to care.  Alec slowly feeds Max, giving the boy time to digest the food before adding more.  Alec is also watching Max keenly, making sure he doesn’t force the boy to over eat.  Max happily eats the oatmeal, Alec hoping that Max was just overly hungry and not sick.

But Alec is wrong.

All of a sudden Max makes a gurgling noise, which quickly leads to the toddler vomiting.  Alec and Max are drenched in vomit.  Max begins to squirm and throw up his hands, crying out in pain and annoyance that he is now covered in puke.  Madzie screams out in fear from her high chair, upset at her brother’s sickness.  And Rafael sits stunned, mouth open.

What did Alec get himself into?  At this moment Alec wishes he should have forced Magnus to stay.

“It’s okay,” Alec stutters out, more for himself than the upset kids.  Alec takes a deep breath and clears his mind, he has to be calm for the kids.  Alec wraps his arms around the wriggling puke soaked toddler in his lap, getting up from his seat.  “I’m going to clean Maxie up.  Everything’s fine guys, everything is fine.”

Alec moves around the table and takes Madzie out of her highchair with one arm, somehow not getting any vomit on her.  Alec shuffles to her playpen, and places the crying Madzie in it, before rushing into the kitchen.  Luckily there are no dirty dishes in the sink, Alec having done them yesterday, making it so Alec can place Max in the sink directly.  Alec pulls off Max’s shirt, pants, and pull up, tossing them to the floor.  Flipping on the faucet Alec lets Max sit under the water, while he strips himself down to only his boxers.

“Max okay?”

Alec spins around and spots a blurry eyed Rafael, staring at his brother.  He then hears Madzie, who is still crying from the living room.

“Yes,” Alec knows that he needs to calm down.  If he’s frantic than the kids will become frantic.  He needs keep the kids calm and get Max healthy.  “Maxie is just a little sick.  But I’ll make him all better.”  Rafael looks a little calmer after hearing this, the little boy completely trusting Alec.  “I have to clean up Max, can you be a big boy and help your sister?  Do you think that you can get her to stop crying?”

Rafael nods vigorously his expression changing to a one filled with joy.  “I’ll get her mermaid!”  With that Rafael rushes out of the kitchen.

Alec turns his attention back to the sick toddler, Alec’s heart breaking as Max whimpers.  “It’s okay Maxie.”  Alec repeats this over and over as he cleans the boy’s soft baby skin.  Max calms as he’s washed.  By the time Alec’s done Max is almost asleep.  Alec hopes this is a good thing.  When he was little his mom always told him that sleep helps you heal and that when you’re sick you should try to rest.  Hopefully a nap will help Max’s stomach.

Alec lifts the sleepy Max out of the sink, the toddler laying his head in the crook of Alec’s neck.  Alec moves out of the kitchen and spots Rafael and Madzie.  Rafael is sitting outside Madzie’s playpen, driving his toy cars, while Madzie hugs her mermaid, watching her brother intently.

“I’m going to go upstairs and get Max and I dressed,” Alec explains.  “Rafe can you watch Madzie?”

“Yes, I’m a big boy.”

***

Getting Max changed was not easy, considering the fact that Max threw up as soon as Alec got upstairs.  Luckily Alec hadn’t gotten changed yet, making it easy for Alec to just clean himself up with a wash cloth.  After getting Max to calm back down after vomiting, Alec dressed him in a comfy pair of purple pajamas, and laid him down for a nap on the couch downstairs.

Rafael and Madzie play with a doll house close by, while Alec flips through the book Magnus gave him when he first started.  He needs to find Catarina’s number.  Alec was told that she was a nurse, she’ll know what to do.  Alec does not want to call Magnus yet.  This business trip is very important to him, and Alec doesn’t want to worry him.  Alec can handle this.

At least he hopes he can.

Flipping through the pages Alec finds Catarina’s number, and immediately dials the number.  Alec takes in deep breaths as the phone rings, Alec silently praying that Catarina isn’t working.  Nurses shifts are long and always changing, hopefully Alec isn’t bothering her during something important.  That is all he needs, having Magnus’s sister mad at him.

Catarina: _Hello?_

Alec lets out a large breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Alec: _Hi, It’s Alec._

Catarina: _Alec, it’s been too long.  Why are you calling dear?_

Alec: _It’s Max.  Magnus told me that you are a nurse so I thought you’d know what to do._

Catarina: _What happened?_

Alec: _Max, he’s sick._

Catarina: _Tell me everything._

Alec: _He woke up this morning with a stomach ache and I thought it was nothing.  I thought he might be hungry so I made him plain oatmeal.  He then threw up everywhere._

Catarina: _How many times has he been sick?_

Alec: _Twice so far._

Catarina: _What is he doing right now?_

Alec: _He’s asleep on the couch._

Catarina: _That’s good.  I need you to feel his forehead right now and tell me if you think he has a fever.  Don’t give him the thermometer, I want him to sleep._

Alec does as instructed, and feels Max’s forehead.  He isn’t boiling, but he is definitely warm.

Alec: _He’s warm._

Catarina pauses, most likely thinking of what to do.

Catarina: _I’m off today.  I’m coming over.  I’ll pick up some medicine and help you out._

No, Alec thinks.  This is his job, he shouldn’t be taking away Catarina’s day off.  He should be handling this.

Alec: _No.  I don’t want to take away your day off.  If you tell me the name of the medicine, I’ll call down to the front desk and have one of them call the pharmacy and have it delivered._

Catarina: _Alec, I want to help.  Honestly I’m bored sitting at home.  Elias is working, I just finished binge watching all of Scandal, I really want to get out of the house.  And with all the wedding planning I haven’t seen my nephews and niece in a while.  I’m coming and don’t worry I won’t tell Magnus._

Alec: _How did you know that I wasn’t telling Magnus yet?_

Catarina: _Because you know that these meetings are important and that if he knew that Max was ill he would worry all day._

Alec: _I’m planning on telling him after he’s done with the meetings today._

Catarina: _That is exactly what you should do.  I’ll be there in twenty minutes._

***

“Alec up!”

Alec obliges and lifts Madzie from the ground.  Catarina is standing over Max as the toddler lays asleep.  She’s feeling his forehead, determining like Alec that Max has a fever.  Rafael is glued to Catarina’s leg, excited to see his aunt.  Rafael’s fear of a sick Max has subsided, and is now replaced with happiness that his aunt is visiting.

Madzie gurgles from her spot on Alec’s hip, happy to chew on her fingers and watch her aunt.

“He has a fever,” Catarina tells.  “But it’s only slight.  We should give him the medicine now.  If he keeps it down it should kick in and make him feel better.  It lasts for four hours.  Every four hours we should check and see if he still has a fever.  If he does give him the medicine again.  It looks like you caught it early, he should be fine by tomorrow.”

Alec exhales.  Max is going to be okay.

“Max wake up!” Rafael takes the liberty to appoint himself as Max’s waker upper, shaking his brother’s sleeping form.

Max lets out an angered huff.  He peeks out from closed lids, his blue eyes darting around.  “Come on Max get up!”  Rafael grabs Max’s arm and tries to pull him off the couch.

Alec swoops in and lifts Rafael up, pressing him against his chest.  “Let’s let Aunt Catarina wake Max up and give him the medicine, while us two and Madzie go play.”

“I wanna make a tower,” Rafael explains.  “But Madzie cannot knock it down.”

Alec laughs.  Madzie usually does knock down the block towers Rafael and Max make, which angers the two.  Madzie doesn’t care, she likes how it sounds when all the blocks fall.

“Okay, I’ll make a tower that Madzie can knock over.”

Rafael starts to squirm, wiggling out of Alec’s grasp.  Alec obliges and places the boy on the floor, Rafe running full force toward the blocks.  “Mine’s gonna be the tallest!” Rafael screams as he goes.

***

Today has been the hardest day watching the kids that Alec has had.  Luckily Catarina showed up and saved the day.  The medicine worked wonders, it does make Max tired, which makes everything easier.  Max slept most of the day.  The fever broke an hour ago, right before Catarina left.  She said that Max is most likely passed the illness and that by tomorrow he’ll be happy, healthy, and just a little tired.

All the kids are tucked into bed at the moment, Max asleep in the bed next to Alec.  Alec decided that it would be best for Max and himself for Max to sleep in Magnus’s bed.  Alec has thought about staying in his own room, but it just felt wrong.  That room isn’t his room anymore.  It at least doesn’t feel like it.

Alec lays against the headboard of Magnus’s bed, one hand holding a book, the other playing with Max’s hair.  Alec flips the page as his phone begins to ring.  He quickly hops out of the bed and grabs the phone, not wanting it to wake up Max.  Alec takes the phone into the hall and looks at the screen.  It’s a facetime from Magnus, which means that Alec is now going to have to tell Magnus that Max is sick, was sick.

What happens if he freaks out?  What if he hates Alec for not telling him right away?  Would he break up with him over this?

Taking in a deep breath Alec hits the green answer button.  Magnus’s face pops up on the screen, the man makeup free and shirtless.

“Sorry for calling so late, my day was hectic.  I meant to call so many times, but then some annoying supplier or realtor would call about a new location or shipment and distract me.  Are the kid’s asleep?”

“Yes.”

“What’d you do today?”  For a second Alec thinks about lying.  He could just say that the day was uneventful and hope that Catarina never says anything.  But Alec cannot lie to Magnus, he needs to tell him the truth.

“We stayed in all day.  Max was sick.”

“What?!  Is he okay?  Does he need to go to the doctor?  Do you need me to come home?” Magnus’s eyes dart back and forth, obviously worried.

“Magnus he is all better now,” Alec explains.  “I called Catarina and she brought medicine.  The medicine worked and the fever broke.  He seems so much better now.”

Magnus exhales on the other side of the phone, and he doesn’t look angry, he looks relieved.

“You are a life savior Alexander.  What would I do without you?  When Rafael got sick for the first time I freaked out.  I called Catarina, rushed him to the hospital and got the diagnosis of a cold.  He was totally fine and I totally overreacted.  But, you seem like you had it all under control.”

Alec laughs hysterically.  “I was freaking out!”

Magnus laughs back.

The two talk for two hours, Magnus ending up falling asleep on his end.  Alec watches him sleep for a few minutes before walking back into the bedroom.  Alec thanks his lucky stars that Max is okay, kisses Max’s forehead, and lays in bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for the huge gap in the chapters. I didn't have any inspiration, but all your comments helped get me back on track. Comment your ideas please, and continue to comment so I know I should continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I love to hear ideas.  
> Kudos appreciated.  
> Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
